Eyes Like Yours
by Toeba Saki
Summary: ON HOLD! Rated for mature content. There is the usual suffering of how they get together. Let's skip that, and see how hard it is for them to STAY together. Will they? Are their feelings strong enough? HieiOC, KuramaOC OOCness
1. Black and White

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Black Sabbath, Evanescence, and even Madonna. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

'XYZ' – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 01 – Black and White**

**A/N: This fic is pretty obvious, huh? Well, look at the summary, will ya?**

"Hey, Anna." A black haired girl, with purple eyes said. She had purple highlights in her hair too. She wore a black asymmetric top with one sleeve on the left. She wore a long skirt that was slit at both sides up to her hips, and she had black, ankle length, five inches stiletto-heeled boots. She had black leather gloves on her hands. She sat in a bar, her feet placed on the table with her companion she addressed Anna.

"Hey what?" The girl named Anna asked. She had long, blonde hair in a braid, and sky-blue eyes. She wore a white top with a v-neck and transparent sleeves. She wore white leather knee length leggings and white low-heeled shoes.

"Can you see those guys there?" The other girl motioned towards a table. Four guys sat there, one with red hair, one with orange hair, and two with black hair. One of the black haired guys stood out of them, because of his height. He was good twelve inches smaller than the other three.

"Yea, Setara. The red-head looks cute…" Anna blushed a light pink, as she looked him over.

"He's too girlish-looking and besides, he's too tall. But that black haired…" Setara trailed off, smirking at the guy, who has just happened to look at her.

"He matches your height." Anna said smiling.

"One of them is human… other two are demons… and there is one half-breed…" Setara whispered.

"Do you feel so? Which ones are demons?" Anna asked curiously.

"Shorty and Red-head. Orange is human. And the last one is the half-breed."

"Oh… Hey, have you listened? It's your turn on the stage!" Anna said.

"Okay then!" She got up, and calmly walked behind the stage. A few minutes later, she came back, on the stage. She grabbed the microphone.

"Hi, you all! It's me, Setara. Let's quit talking and get to it already!" The crowd yelled "yeah!" and so the music began.

_It's gone!_

_Some people say my love cannot be true__  
Please believe me, my love, and I'll show you__  
I will give you those things you thought unreal__  
The sun, the moon, the stars; all bear my seal__  
Oh yeah!_

_Follow me now and you will not regret__  
Living the life you led before we met__  
You are the first to have this love of mine__  
Forever with me 'til the end of time_

_Your love for me has just got to be real__  
Before you know the way I'm going to feel__  
I'm going to feel__  
I'm going to feel__  
Oh yeah!_

_Now I have you with me, under my power__  
Our love grows stronger now with every hour__  
Look into my eyes; you'll see who I am__  
My name is Lucifer; please take my hand__  
Oh yeah!_

_Follow me now and you will not regret__  
Leaving the life you led before we met__  
You are the first to have this love of mine__  
Forever with me 'til the end of time_

_Your love for me has just got to be real__  
Before you know the way I'm going to feel__  
I'm going to feel__  
I'm going to feel__  
Oh yeah!_

_Now I have you with me, under my power__  
Our love grows stronger now with every hour__  
Look into my eyes; you will see who I am__  
My name is Lucifer; please take my hand_

After the end of her song, everyone clapped, except a short, black haired guy. He just stared at her, as if he hasn't seen a girl before.

"Yeeeeaaah!" She screamed. "Do you guys want some more?" The answer was a loud "yes!"

"So do you still want one more?"

"Yea!" The crowd screamed.

"Okay, guys. You choose this one! But choose well, coz this is the last one for tonight! So, scream it, I wanna hear that one title!" Setara yelled. The crowd started to chant:

"Angel, Angel, Angel!"

"Hey, what do I hear here? Angel? Do you mean Wish I Had An Angel?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, guys… you got it! I want that music LOOOOUUUUUD!" Setara screamed, then the music started on a full blast.

"Ah, yeah, I really feel like it right now… Hey, how did you like it?" She asked, and the crowd "hey"-ed.

"Great! See you tomorrow! Have fun, you guys!" She said, then bowed, and walked down the stage. Men surrounded her from two sides, but she just ignored and walked past them.

Someone reached for her backside, and within a millisecond, he found a razor sharp two-bladed sword at his throat.

"Anyone tries to touch me again, and I cut him into pieces." She threatened angrily. She would have seemed prude, but it was in her blood. As a phoenix-demon, she had very tight rules about men. She could only allow one man to touch her in certain places, and that was her true love. She believed in these rules, just as her friend, Anna. But with this fiery passion burning inside of her, she had to contain herself. Of course, she only had eyes for fully demons, and she didn't have much of those in Ningenkai: one reason why they moved here.

"I'm back…" She said, sitting back to her seat.

"I see…" Anna smiled.

"Hi, girls." A voice greeted.

**A/N: I'll only write R&R here next time, coz I know it annoys the hell out if everyone.**


	2. Meeting You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 02 – Meeting You**

"Hi, girls." A voice greeted. They both looked up, and saw the four guys. The taller black haired held out his hand. "My name is Yusuke Urameshi." Anna shook his hand smiling.

"I'm Anna Sogen."

"Setara Kazejin." Setara nodded, gazing at the short, black haired demon.

"Kazuma Kuwabara. Nice to meet you, ladies." The tall, orange haired guy said.

"Kurama." The redhead smiled.

"Hiei." The short guy grumbled, eyeing Setara with interest.

"I saw what you did with that guy there, Setara… how did you do that?" Yusuke asked.

"Skip the role play, Spirit Detective. I _am_ a demon, a phoenix-demon to be exact." Setara answered waving. "But I have nothing on my list. I'm completely legal."

"Me too." Anna smiled.

"How did you know…?" Kuwabara asked.

"I informed her." Anna said. "I'm a telepath. Do sit down. We don't bite." She added.

"Much." Setara joked as the guys sat down. She then growled, which caused them to laugh, except Hiei. He just shifted in his seat uneasily. Soon they started to chat about everything and anything.

Suddenly, Yusuke found that same sword pointed to his own throat.

"Try to touch me again, and I won't stop my sword here." Setara snarled.

"Uh… why is this touch thing so important for you, girls?" Kurama asked sweat dropping.

"We have very strict rules in our tribe, and we'd like to keep all of them. One of them is that only one man can touch us." Anna answered, smiling at the guy, which caused the fox-demon to blush slightly. "Of course, Setara is in the sight of men mostly."

"Yea… they can't even see I'm only fifteen! Bakas…" Setara mused. "They see Anna as an angel… I don't know… they just… don't want to touch her, too pure or something like that. Anyways, I lose my temper quickly, when it comes to this rule. That's why I've been kicked out of every school. Don't get me wrong, I don't kill." She said, not moving her eyes away from certain red ones.

"Yeah, but you do other nasty things with those poor guys." Anna scolded her.

"Do you mean those baka perverted bastards? They deserve what they get." Setara said smirking, putting her feet on the table, showing her well toned legs openly.

"Oh, so you do have something on your list then." Yusuke said.

"Hn. Lord Toddler lets me to threaten the bakas, who try to touch me." Setara smiled.

'She's strong and not to mention beautiful. She could produce strong breeds. Argh… what am I thinking? Stupid mating season!' Hiei thought, looking away from those beautiful purple orbs.

"Oh, look at the time, Setara! The place is closing!" Anna said suddenly.

"Okay, let's get going then…" Yusuke said and they headed for the exit. Kurama held the door open for the girls politely. When they were out, Setara turned to the guys.

"Hey… it was nice meeting you all… Do you want to hang around tomorrow?" She asked, still looking into those crimson eyes.

"Sure, why not. 8 o' clock?" Yusuke said, grinning.

"Great!" Setara said. "See you here tomorrow then!"

"See you, girls. Bye!" They said then took off.

"Bye!" The girls answered and took off to the other direction.

"Hey Anna."

"Hey what?" The blond girl asked.

"I saw you were staring at each-other with Kurama…" Setara said slyly.

"Well, yeah… he seems cute… But you were staring at each-other with Hiei too." Anna said blushing. She decided against telling Setara that she read his mind, and it was the demon's mating season.

"Yeah, we were." The black haired girl answered. They got back to their apartment without any further words. When they parted to their bedrooms, Anna asked Setara telepathically.

'_Is it possible, that we've found our true loves?'_

'_Don't know, Anna… It might be…'_

**A/N: R&R**


	3. Trapped in the Eyes of a Stranger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

I got this chapter's title from an Evanescence song, called Field of Innocence.

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 03 – Trapped in the Eyes of a Stranger**

The next morning they got up and Setara made breakfast/lunch. They ate it, and then Anna dragged her off to the mall.

They parted at the entrance, and Setara went into a shop named Black Ink. She bought a black shiny leather tank top with a showing Y neck, a black mini jean skirt cut at one side, and a pair of knee length high-heeled black boots. She also bought a black velvet choker with a black rose on it, and she found a great ring that had a red dragon eye. She bought that too then she went to meet with Anna.

They walked home together and started to get ready for the night. She got dressed, and she put on her make up and jewelry. When she was almost ready, she put on a perfume named Die My Darling. She walked downstairs only to see that Anna was ready already.

She was clad in white yet again. She wore a strapless top, and a fake leather mini skirt. She wore white high-heeled sandals. She had two metal bracelets on her arms, from her wrist to the middle of her lower-arm. On her neck, she wore a white silk scarf.

She put on her white leather jacket and grabbed her purse.

"Shall we go then?"

"Sure." Setara answered, grabbing her black leather jacket and handbag. "Hmm… Innocence?" She asked, smelling her friend.

"Yeah. Die My Darling, isn't it?"

"You know me…" They walked to the bar where the guys were already waiting for them.

"Wow… you look beautiful, Anna…" Kurama said.

"Thanks…" The girl answered blushing.

"Hey, Setara, you look great too." A girl said from the side of Yusuke. "My name is Keiko."

"Yea… thanks. And nice to meet you." Setara said.

"And I'm Botan." Another girl said cheekily.

"Hi, Botan."

"So, will we go in, or what!" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, just one minute…" Anna said, and dragged Setara away. She started whispering things to her friend.

"REALLY!" Setara exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Anna said then continued.

'He really did think that! He thought I'm gorgeous! What should I do? Hmm…' Setara thought, and smirked as she got an idea.

They walked into the bar, and sat down by a table. Setara put her feet on the table again. She noticed Hiei's look lingering on her legs for a few moments, but she acted as if she saw nothing.

"So… um… Keiko… do you wanna dance?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure!" The girl smiled warmly.

"Yay, dancing!" Botan exclaimed, pulling the closest guy with herself who happened to be Kuwabara.

'_Listen, Setara… I know it's not allowed… but… I'd like to dance with him. I really feel like he's the one.'_

'_Have fun, Anna.'_ Setara nodded her head, only moving her eyes for a second from certain red ones to look at her friend.

"So… um… Kurama… you know… it's against our rules, but I don't want to skip dancing…" Anna said slowly fidgeting along.

"Okay, Anna…" Kurama said smiling and blushing as well. They went dancing too, and that left only Hiei and Setara.

'Great, now, Setara… listen to your instincts… yes._ Hey, I like this song… Everything I do… I do it for you… Geez, look at this guy… he sits totally like he'd jump up anytime. Come on loosen up!'_ After this thought, Hiei put his feet on the table, just like Setara._ 'Now, that's much better. Wow, look at those crimson eyes… It seems I can't look away… Stupid rules… if he just asked me to dance with him… He most certainly won't do that… probably got a reputation to take care of… what the hell! I have these rules, and I'm completely willing to break them. Of course, not with anyone… only with someone worthy of it. Well, he does seem worthy enough… Why don't I just tell him then? Nah, he'd probably laugh me in the face… He looks too proud… oh well, seems like I'll be sitting here all night long.'_ She thought staring right at him.

'_So, you'd break the rules.'_ Hiei said telepathically.

"Yeah." Setara said determinedly.

**A/N: R&R**


	4. Passion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 04 – Passion**

'_So, you'd break the rules.'_ Hiei said telepathically.

"Yeah." Setara said determinedly.

'_Then let's break them.'_ He thought standing up and holding his hand out. Setara accepted it with a smirk. It was a slow song playing, called Since I don't have you.

"You know, Hiei… you've smoothly walked into my trap. I knew you were reading my mind, I felt it." Setara thought, gazing endlessly into the crimson eyes. The demon tried his best not to bite into her neck yet.

'_And if I wanted to walk into it?'_

"What do you mean by that?"

'_Never mind… _Must keep my mouth shut! Damn this mating season!' He thought looking away for a moment.

"You know… I really meant those things about you."

'_You look beautiful tonight…'_

"Thanks… it's odd, don't you think?"

'_What?'_

"You can talk in my head, but not in public…"

'_Yeah, that's something weird.'_

"But I like it… I don't want this illusion to end…"

'_Me neither…'_

"Hey, Setara! You're the next!" Anna yelled as they all settled down to hear her sing.

"Later…" She whispered to her partner then she ran behind the stage. A few minutes later she appeared at the front of the stage, and said:

"Hello, guys! I'm back on stage, ready to ROOOOCK! I wanna introduce my new friends over there!" She motioned towards the small group. "Hey, let's give them a big applause!" The crowd clapped and whistled. "You must be bored by my little speech, so… let's get to business already! Do you want to hear some LIIIIIEEEES!" She screamed then started the song on a creepy voice.

"Hey, that was just calling to come out! So, what do you say, you want another one? Are you in for some fantasy?" Again, Hiei was only staring at her.

"YEAH!"

"You ask for it, and you got it! FANTASMIC!"

"Hm… What should be the next?" She thought about something then a wicked smile played across her lips. "Hey, you girls, let's get those guys hard, shall we?"

_Princess of lust__  
Dignity put to dust__  
A virginal sight__  
Their apple to bite_

_Drink from my thighs__  
The rain of lies__  
A sight so cursed__  
Breast, which never nursed_

_An Aphrodite for mortal souls__  
Playing hide and seek in lecherous roles__  
Their erotic hour my tearless weep__  
Their satisfaction my infinite sleep_

_Naked limbs reflecting from the moon__  
I'll be there for you soon__  
First wish for this night__  
Let me be your delight_

_Body of a virgin__  
Soul to the Devil's kin__  
Your God is me__  
In all that you see_

_An Aphrodite for mortal souls__  
Playing hide and seek in lecherous roles__  
Their erotic hour my tearless weep__  
Their satisfaction my infinite sleep_

_An Aphrodite for mortal souls__  
Playing hide and seek in lecherous roles__  
Their erotic hour my tearless weep__  
Their satisfaction my infinite sleep_

"And guys are perverted… riiigggght…" Anna mumbled to herself blushing.

"Oh, yeah… How do you feel down there, guys? Are your pants getting a bit tight?"

She looked directly at Hiei at this song, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His pants did get tighter down there by the looks Setara gave him. Not to mention the way she twirled her hips sensually while singing. And to top it off, she was even caressing herself a bit, and that made it quite hard for the fire demon to think about anything else than laying the beautiful singer and screwing her to death.

_Close your eyes__  
Feel the ocean where passion lies__  
Silently the senses__  
Abandon all defenses_

Setara smiled, seeing Hiei closing his eyes. She continued to sing with that smile on her face.

Her voice made him even harder, and he felt his stomach forming a tight knot. His mind was constantly playing images of him on top of the girl, and he imagined that sweet voice screaming his name.

_A place between sleep and awake__  
End of innocence, unending masquerade__  
That's where I'll wait for you_

_Hold me near you__  
So close I can sear you__  
Seeing, believing__  
Dreaming, deceiving_

_A place between sleep and awake__  
End of innocence, unending masquerade__  
That's where I'll wait for you_

_Sleepwalker seducing me__  
I dare to enter your ecstasy__  
Lay yourself now down to sleep__  
In my dreams, you're mine to keep_

_Sleepwalker…__  
Sleepwalker…__  
Sleepwalk with me…_

_Sleepwalker seducing me__  
I dare to enter your ecstasy__  
Lay yourself now down to sleep__  
In my dreams, you're mine to keep_

The spell disappeared, as she finished her song, and Hiei's eyes snapped open.

"That's all for tonight, coz I'd like to be with my friends too! Have fun!" She said, bowed, and walked down the stage. The crowd of men was there again, this time however there was no escape, and they would've ripped her into pieces if an angry male voice doesn't stop them.

A/N: R&R 


	5. Fearing You, Loving You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

The title for this chapter came from an Evanescence song called Going Under.

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 05 – Fearing You, Loving You**

"That's all for tonight, coz I'd like to be with my friends too! Have fun!" She said, bowed, and walked down the stage. The crowd of men was there again, this time however there was no escape, and they would've ripped her into pieces if an angry male voice doesn't stop them.

"She doesn't want you around, bakas!" Hiei said. Setara sighed in relief as the crowd backed away at the sight of him with his katana. He sheathed it back again then glared at the crowd of men.

"Thanks a lot…" Setara said.

'_Hn… now… Where were we?'_ He asked, stepping closer to her.

"We were dancing…" Setara whispered, putting her arm around his neck, and feeling his arm circle around her waist. She put her hand in his, and they started to dance to a song called Nothing Else Matters.

'_You have a beautiful voice…'_

"Really? Then why didn't you clap?" She asked, faking hurt.

'_I was lost in my thoughts… about you…'_

"Oh my God… Sleepwalker seducing me…" Setara chuckled.

'_Exactly…'_

"You sound very serious you know, Hiei… you're starting to scare me…"

'_Am I? Sorry, I didn't mean to… I just… Say what I think… _Damn it all, stupid mating season!' He just hated showing this much affection. Thankfully, it would end on Friday.

Suddenly, Setara pulled herself closer to him, putting her other arm around his neck too. Hiei hesitated a bit then slipped his other arm around her waist.

"Hiei… you don't know what you're doing to me… I've been carefully hiding the passion burning inside of me… and now you came, and it all wants to erupt… I'm scared… I've never felt like this before… I-I don't know what to do…" Setara whispered confusion crystal clear in her voice.

"I don't know either…" Hiei answered truthfully, trying to ignore the shivers going down his spine.

"Something keeps telling me to let it flow, but… I don't know what will happen if I do that… Gods, you don't have any idea how tempting you are for me…" She sighed shakily, and inhaled Hiei's scent that made her somehow excited, and she pressed herself to his body even more. She moaned silently, sending a set of burning shivers through Hiei's body. She became quite wet, and the fire apparition hardened again.

"Hey, Setara! We should be heading home!" Anna yelled, snapping her out of her lusty state.

"I'm coming!" Setara answered, pulling away from him. "When will I see you again?" She asked the demon, as they started to walk out.

'_I'll go over to your place tomorrow.' _Hiei thought after a while.

'_Bad idea… Anna will be there too.'_

'_No, she won't… I'll be there at 6.30.'_

'_See you tomorrow then…'_

'_See you…'_

"Hey, girls, when will we see you again?" Botan asked.

"We could meet here tomorrow as well." Keiko said.

"NO!" Anna and Setara yelled. "Uh… um… I have other programs for tomorrow…" Anna said blushing.

"Yea… me too. But… Friday is good for us…" Setara said. _'I live at 32 Suijin Highway. Just down this street…'_

'_I'll be there…'_

"Oh, okay then… on Friday. Bye, girls, have a nice dream!" Yusuke said and they waved.

"Bye!" The phoenix-demons waved as well. _'I'll miss you till then…' _Setara thought, and saw Hiei smirk.

They walked off to their apartment, and when they entered, Anna burst out.

"I'm going out with him tomorrow!" She yelled.

"He's coming over tomorrow!" Setara joined.

"I can't believe he walked into your trap so smoothly!" Anna said.

"He said what if he wanted to walk into it…"

"Oh! That's cute! But… Setara… I've read his mind… he has his mating season right now, so be careful."

"Sure, Anna. You know me." Setara smiled.

"Okay. Just make sure he doesn't bite your neck." Anna said, as she put down her jacket.

"I'd never let anyone else touch me…" Setara mused.

"Me neither… funny, isn't it? We've just met these guys and we're head-over-heels in love with them!" Anna smiled.

"Do you think we're in love!" Setara perched up at this thought. Anna and her surely believed in love at first sight.

"I'm sure in myself…" Anna said, her smile never leaving her face.

"Okay… now let's get some sleep before our first dates!" Setara said yawning. 'I wonder how can she be so sure…'

They went to sleep, and both dreamt about their knights. When they got up, it was noon already. They ate a quick lunch, and Setara locked herself into her bathroom, just like Anna.

Setara dressed into a sleeveless mini black dress with a huge v-neck, and u-back. She put on her black velvet high-heeled shoes, her jewelry, a little bit devilish make up, and her perfume. Her hair was up in a bun, but she decided against it, and let it flow freely. She tied a black silk scarf around her neck, to protect it from biting.

**A/N: R&R**


	6. Overdosed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

The name of the perfume came from a Metallica song's title.

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 06 – Overdosed**

When the doorbell rang, she rushed down and answered it. Kurama stood there, waiting for Anna.

"She'll be down soon, Kurama…" Setara said, and just as she finished her sentence, Anna appeared downstairs.

"Wow… you definitely look stunning, Anna…" Kurama breathed blinking at the beauty.

"Thanks, Kurama… you look great too." Anna whispered, and they took off. Setara closed the door and smiled to herself.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again, giving her a heart attack. She opened it yet again, and found Hiei in the doorway.

"You're beautiful…" He said, handing her a violet rose.

"Thanks, you look great too… Come in…" She smiled, and let him into her house. She put the rose in a vase then turned towards him. "So, are we going out, or just stay here?"

"We could go walking… it's a quiet night…"

"Okay." Setara said, and they walked outside the streets.

"You know… Anna told me it's your mating season…" Setara said calmly.

"I won't mark you." Hiei assured her.

Setara didn't speak for a few minutes. 'And what if I want you to mark me?'

"Are you still scared?" The fire demon asked, breaking the content silence.

"Yeah… I don't know how I feel, because I've never felt like this before… Like I could do anything when you're near… like I would slowly vanish if you wouldn't exist…"

"Strange… I feel the same way…" Hiei muttered absentmindedly. He wondered how could someone be so open like Setara. "You know… you have a very special scent…"

"Mmhmm… it's my perfume… it's called Die My Darling."

"It drives me nuts…" Hiei said. 'It urges me to mark her… I have to restrain myself.'

"Really? I don't want you to end up in a nut house!" Setara said, looking at him.

"No, I meant it drives my senses away… the world seems to disappear, and there's only you…"

"Same with your eyes…" Setara smiled. She then felt Hiei taking her hand in his. Her heart raced at the contact. They walked without speaking for a few minutes, when Setara broke the silence.

"If you don't mind asking, why do you always wear a white bandana on your forehead?" Hiei a bit reluctantly showed her his third eye.

"It's called Jagan." He said.

"Wow… it's the same color as my eyes! Freaky… but cool nonetheless." She smiled at him as he put the bandana back. "Hey… do you want to see my demon form?" She asked suddenly.

"Will it ruin your clothes?" Hiei asked. 'DAMN IT! I KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS THAT MAKE ME LOOK STUPID!'

"Hey, don't look so eager, it won't!" Setara smirked, then transformed. She had two black wings, and her hair and eyes became fully black. "Do I look evil?" She asked, turning around for him.

"Hmm…" Hiei said eyeing her up-and-down. "No."

"Then how do I look?" Setara asked, transforming back. Hiei took her hand again.

"Like a seductive dark angel luring me with her charm." He answered, not meeting her eyes. Her presence was indeed making his hormones working again.

"Can someone get overdosed by another person's presence?" Setara asked smiling.

"I don't know… I could ask the same thing…" 'Damn it, I'm becoming over-sentimental!'

"My heart is turning against the teaches of my tribe… I'm struggling to hold it back, but every time I see you, it wants to erupt again." Setara said, looking at the pavement. Hiei stopped and turned to look into her eyes.

"Let it flow." He commanded lightly.

"Are you sure?" The phoenix demon asked, quite shocked at his demand.

Hiei nodded so Setara did what her heart told her. She kissed him forcefully on his lips, making him groan in surprise. She buried her hands in his hair, and he slipped his arms around her waist. She moaned into the kiss, loving every second of it. She parted her lips, to let Hiei's tongue slide inside her warm, inviting mouth as he took control over the kiss. His tongue explored her cavern, and finally it found hers. They danced in an ancient wild dance that mimicked ardent lovemaking. A few seconds passed by like this then suddenly Setara's eyes snapped open.

It took her some time to break the kiss; she had to bite Hiei to make him stop it. She stepped back from him, and stared at his bleeding mouth.

"I'm so sorry… I really didn't mean to bite you… I just…" She trailed off, looking everywhere but at him.

"What is it, Setara?"

"I… I…" She shook her head, and ran back to her house, with Hiei at her heels. She ran in, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly against him. She fell on top of him, and stared into his eyes.

"Hiei…" She breathed.

"Setara…" Hiei answered, pulling her closer.

"I don't know how I feel…" She said, again not meeting his eyes.

"I think you know it deep down… you're just afraid to admit it…" He whispered into her ear, pulling her down on his chest.

Setara looked into his eyes again, then kissed him lightly, pressing her body against him. He moaned into her kiss, and deepened it. When she pulled away, she stood up. Hiei gathered her into his arms and sat down on the couch with her in his lap.

"Do you feel the same as I do, Hiei?" She asked.

No reply came; Hiei just kissed her ear and ran a hand through her hair. Setara took the action as a yes, and changed the subject.

"Do you think you could…take me on in public?"

Again, no answer, Hiei just shifted under her. Setara figured it must be embarrassing for the demon to talk about this, so she went back kissing him. They were making out for a half hour when Setara reluctantly pulled away.

"Anna says they're coming home…" She said a bit sadly.

"I'll go then."

"Mmhmm."

Setara got up from Hiei's lap, and the demon walked to the door. He opened it, and saw Kurama and Anna walking towards the house. He turned to look into Setara's eyes. He said nothing, just kissed her quickly then he walked out.

"See you." He said, turning back slightly. He wanted to get away from the girl's presence as fast as he could. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't mark her yet.

"See you, Hiei… I shall miss you till then…" The girl whispered, as she watched him walk away. She stood there in the doorway, looking at the lonely dark shadow, and wished that she was walking next to him, and he was holding her hand again.

Kurama and Anna walked up to her.

"I haven't seen him like this before… this mating season totally changed Hiei." Kurama said.

"Setara, are you okay?" Anna asked, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

"Yeah… I just… I'm in love…" She said then walked inside dazedly, leaving the two lovebirds alone. They parted with a chaste kiss, and Anna walked into the house. She immediately walked into her room and lied down. She knew Setara wanted to be alone.

**A/N: R&R**


	7. My Last Breath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

The title for this chapter came from an Evanescence song called My Last Breath

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 07 – My Last Breath**

"Yeah… I just… I'm in love…" She said then walked inside dazedly, leaving the two lovebirds alone. They parted with a chaste kiss, and Anna walked into the house. She immediately walked into her room and lied down. She knew Setara wanted to be alone.

Setara was sitting in the windowsill, looking out at the dark street. She was dressed in a loose T-Shirt and shorts. She couldn't sleep. She quickly dressed in something warm and climbed out of her window. She walked to the park, and sat into one of the swings there. She started to sing something.

_I believe in you__  
I'll give up everything just to find you__  
I have to be with you to live to breathe__  
You're taking over me_

She got out of the swing, and walked to her favorite tree. She knelt down in front of it.

"Nothing can save me now… I'm too lost in this love… I fear this is only a dream, and I'll lose him… what do you think, mother… am I a true phoenix-demon?"

"Setara, dear… I can't tell you that… you have to feel it in your heart. And if you mean, whether loving him is a sin, then I say: love him with all your heart, and see what happens." A misty voice said.

"I love you, mother…" Setara said, then she tried to hug the ground.

"Stand up, Omega. You have to be strong." A powerful voice boomed.

"Yes, father." Setara said, standing up.

"You, and Alpha are the last of your kind. There is a cult, trying to erase our tribe. Take care, daughter." The voice softened this time, and Setara's insides became cold at the sentence.

"Yes, father, I will." Setara said, walking back home. She climbed back into her room, laid down on her bed, and she finally fell asleep.

"Setara! Get your lazy ass down here this instant!" Anna screamed.

'Ugh… great, I hate mornings.' Setara thought, as she got dressed. Once she was down, her friend gave her a bowl of cereal then she got her schoolbag, and rushed off, yelling a "bye".

"Bye, Anna!" Setara yelled.

She ate her cereal, and walked around the living room. She started to hum a rhythm then she started to sing.

_God love and rest my soul __  
With this sundown never-ending __  
The feel is gone yet you ain't gonna see me fail __  
I am the decadence of your world __  
I am an eider covered in oil__  
Happy hunting, you double-faced carnivore_

She stopped then she sat down by her and Anna's piano. She started to play something slow, then it fastened up, and she started to cry.

She got up, and ran to her room. She collapsed onto her bed, and cried into her pillow. She heard soft tapping from her window, and she looked up. She saw Hiei, so she let him in.

"Hi…" She said weakly, tears still streaming down on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He told me… she's dead… gone… the last of our kind… I have to… Anna…" Setara mumbled out. "I can't let them… Anna… dead… I have to… protect… gone…" She cried, holding onto the fire apparition's shoulders, then suddenly she went limp, and Hiei had to catch her. He laid her down on her bed, and found a small dart in her thigh. He pulled it out then looked out the window, to see if the one who shot it was still there. He couldn't see anyone, so he went back next to Setara. He picked her up, and carried her to Koenma's.

He put her down in his own room then he rushed to find Botan. He told her to fetch Koenma.

"Hiei! Lord Koenma is very busy right now, why do you need him?" The reaper asked.

"Setara was shot by a poisonous dart." He said then ran back to his room.

"Oh my! I'll go and get him!"

Hiei sat down next to Setara, and looked at her sleeping form. He took hold of her ever-warm hand, and found it ice-cold. He frowned, and let go of her hand when the others ran in.

"Fox, bring Anna here." Hiei said. His friend nodded, and took off in search for Anna.

Several minutes have passed in silence, then:

"Hiei…"

The demon looked up hopefully, but only found Setara talking in her sleep.

"Anna… Gomen… Aiki… dead…"

"What did she say!" Anna asked, bursting into the room.

"She said: Anna, Gomen, Aiki, dead." Yusuke repeated.

"Aiki… dead? No! Aiki can't be dead!" Anna whispered as she froze in her space. She shook her head and she backed to the wall with wide eyes.

"Shhh, Anna… calm down… who is Aiki?" Kurama asked, comforting the other girl by pulling her in a loose embrace.

"My… mother…" Anna whispered. "And Setara's guardian."

"Protect… Anna… the key… real… angel…" Setara whimpered.

"Get out, all of you! I have a patient to attend to!" A doctor said who was sent by Koenma. The gang was kicked out of the room and they discussed what they've heard.

"What does she mean by real angel?" Kuwabara asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you. There is a cult, trying to erase the Phoenix tribe because of a very ancient misunderstanding. They've already killed everyone, except Setara and me. There is one thing though. They can kill Setara and me but from the ashes of the only white phoenix-demon existing, a new one will be born. So, no matter how hard they try, the tribe won't die out. There is one way to erase the whole clan: the leader of this cult has to make a real angel his mate… the white phoenix-demon in other words. That would be me. And after that, the 'angel' would be tainted, and could be killed without rebirthing."

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"Forget it, airhead." Anna said very unlikely of her.

"Hey, who did you call airhead!" Anna held him to the wall, and pointed her own sword to his throat.

"My mother is dead. My best friend is poisoned. Let's just say that I'm not in the mood for your stupid orange head." Anna said then let him go. She then collapsed to the ground helplessly. "Setara, don't die! We promised, Setara… remember… we will die on the same day." She cried. The doctor came out, and they all looked at him with an expecting face.

"I'm sorry, but she's gone…" He said.

A/N: R&R 


	8. Forever Yours

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

The title for this chapter came from a Nightwish song's title.

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 08 – Forever Yours**

"I'm sorry, but she's gone…" He said.

"Oh, no you're so much not going to leave this world!" Anna said, marched past the doctor, and the others followed quickly. She knelt down by her bed, and pulled out her sword. "Absolving… you has the power I need. Absolve her now from the weight of death… I beg you." She said, and a bright light surrounded Setara's body, then as fast as it came, it disappeared again. She started to breathe again.

"Anna…" She croaked. Then a smile played across her lips. "Thank you… Wow, everything is dark in here… Am I in someone else's room?" She asked as she opened her eyes. "Where is my demon?"

"Huh? Your demon" Yusuke asked confusedly.

"Never mind." Setara said glancing at Hiei by the wall.

Yusuke's mouth formed an "oh" and he wanted to comment on the relationship, but Anna stood up, cleared her throat, and nodded towards the door. The others looked at her questioningly, but she only mouthed 'go!' with a serious face.

"Well, Setara, I'm glad that you're all right. You scared me like hell." She said, backing towards the door, ushering everyone out, except Hiei.

"I know, Anna. I'm sorry." Setara said.

"It wasn't your fault." Anna said, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Hiei…" Setara whispered sincerely, looking in his eyes. "I just wanted you to take me on in public, 'cause I would, without a second of hesitation."

"Hn." Hiei said then the girl sat up, and embraced him.

Hiei kissed her passionately then he worked his way slowly down. He didn't wait for permission; he just bit her neck, marking her to be his mate for a lifetime. After that, he looked at the girl in fear that she'd push him away, and yell at him, but nothing happened. Setara only smiled, and kissed him with incredible desire. She then lied down, waited patiently for him to climb upon her, and kiss her again.

**(A/N: Add a lovemaking scene and spice it with a little bit of sadism)**

"I know, Anna. I'm sorry." Setara said.

"It wasn't your fault." Anna said, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Hiei…" Setara whispered sincerely, looking in his eyes. "I just wanted you to take me on in public, 'cause I would, without a second of hesitation."

"Hn." Hiei said then the girl sat up, and embraced him.

Hiei kissed her passionately then he worked his way slowly down. He didn't wait for permission; he just bit her neck, marking her to be his mate for a lifetime. After that, he looked at the girl in fear that she'd push him away, and yell at him, but nothing happened. Setara only smiled, and kissed him with incredible desire. She then lied down, waited patiently for him to climb upon her, and kiss her again.

The next afternoon Setara woke up feeling sore all over. She stretched, and found the space of her lover empty. She sat up, and looked around frantically in search for Hiei. The door opened suddenly, and she smiled.

"Good-morning, sleepyhead." Hiei said, smirking at the sight of her naked body.

"Good-morning, sadist." Setara answered, yawning and stretching again. Hiei threw her clothes at her, which she dodged easily.

"It wasn't like you were a little innocent angel. Just look at my back! I'll have to wear those scratches for the rest of my life!" Hiei said, faking to collapse on the bed.

"Aw, poor little boy. I promise to just lie under you unmoving next time." Setara cooed, looking down at him.

"Hah, you couldn't bear that!" Hiei said as he sat up.

"Humph, you know me too much, reading my mind and all." Setara said, crossing her arms across her bare chest.

"That's why I found the best places on you!" Hiei reasoned, watching the demoness get up from the bed.

"One more thing before I get dressed." Setara said, turning towards him.

"Yeah?" Hiei looked up at her face. She leaned down, placing her mouth next to his ear.

"Ah… grrrr… Mmmm…" The phoenix demon moaned into his ear in a very seductive tone. She earned small a gasp from him, and she felt him shudder slightly. She then got dressed, and she walked to the door. She smirked to herself; she just loved teasing him.

"Oh… you have the perfect size, you know." She called back then she walked downstairs singing.

_Hey! Like a virgin__  
Touched for the very first time__  
Like virgin__  
With your heartbeat next to mine_

Hiei followed her down to the living room, and sat down on the windowsill, his gaze never leaving her.

"Hey, Setara why are you staggering along?" Kuwabara asked.

"What do you think?" Setara asked smirking.

'_He marked her!'_ Kurama thought, as he noticed the red mark on Setara's neck.

'_Yes, I did. Got a problem with it, fox?' _Hiei glared at him from his position.

'_No! It's just… surprising.'_

"Hiei, you sadist!" Yusuke joked.

"In that case, he is one. But I'm not an angel either. Just look at his back." Setara answered calmly.

"Man, we have an S&M couple here…" Yusuke said.

"Exactly." Setara smirked, before walking into the kitchen to eat something for lunch.

"I knew Hiei wouldn't have a cute and sweet girlfriend, but a sado-mazo? This Setara girl is weird…" Kuwabara said.

"What, idiot, got a problem with her?" Hiei asked, holding his katana to his throat.

"What, Kuwabaka, got a problem with me?" Setara asked, holding her sword to his throat.

"What, Orange, got a problem with her?" Anna asked, holding her sword to his throat.

"Ehhh… no! I just… erm… um…" Kuwabara said, laughing nervously.

"You better not." The trio said in unison, and everyone went back to their own businesses.

"It seems like they don't like you, Kuwabara." Botan said.

"No wonder…" Yusuke added.

"Hey!"

Half an hour passed by, when suddenly:

"ANNA! You're so much dead if you don't give me that back!" Setara screamed, completely out of her mind as she raced after her friend. Hiei got up from his seat, and followed them.

**A/N: R&R**


	9. Dying on the Stage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 09 – Dying on the Stage**

Half an hour passed by, when suddenly:

"ANNA! You're so much dead if you don't give me that back!" Setara screamed, completely out of her mind as she raced after her friend. Hiei got up from his seat, and followed them.

"Catch me, Setara! Coz if you can't, I'll poster my whole school with this small letter!" Anna laughed, and ran.

"Oh yeah? You'll be dead in a blink of an eye." Setara said, transforming into her demon form, and summoning her sword. Anna did the same, and they flew outside. The others followed closely behind.

"I can't believe a love letter is this important to you…" Anna said, and Setara dashed after her. They started combating with their swords, and their firepowers.

"Dark Fireball!" Setara screamed.

"White Firewall!" Anna said, and her attack absorbed the fireball.

'Aw, white fire absorbs black fire!' Setara thought grimly.

"So, Alpha, what do you say, shall we land on the ground and do some sparring?" She asked.

"Sure, Omega." Anna answered, and they landed smoothly. They both dropped their swords, and they disappeared.

Soon, the others could only see a white and a black blur moving. A few minutes later, Setara and Anna has stopped, and it seemed like Anna was on the floor, but suddenly she shouted:

"Earthquake!" And the ground started to shake viciously. Setara only smirked, jumped up, and yelled:

"Thunderbolt!" A giant thunder reached Anna, and she fell to the ground. Setara dashed for the small paper in her hand. When she finally got it, she held it up in the air.

"What's that?" Yusuke asked.

"A blank paper." Anna said laughing.

"Are you okay, Anna? I hope it wasn't too strong." Setara asked, helping her up.

"Not at all, Setara, not at all." Anna answered, still laughing.

"What was this!" Kurama asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for watching our little show. We'll dedicate in our rooms." Setara bowed.

"We wanted to get your full attention, because…" Anna started.

"Broken Vows will have it's first concert on Friday!" Setara screamed happily.

"And you have free tickets!" Anna said.

"What is Broken Vows?" Kuwabara asked.

"Our band of course!" Setara said.

"YAY!" Anna screamed.

"So, we have to go practicing today, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah… so, let's go, Setara!"

"Oh, God! We'll be late!" Setara yelled, and they ran inside, then they ran away.

"Okay, that was just weird." Yusuke said.

**(A/N: Skip in time)**

"Hey, Anna, are you ready yet!" Setara yelled impatiently. She wore a black leather bra, black jacket, extra short jeans and black boots.

"Yeah!" Anna came out of the changing-room, wearing white fake leather legging dress and black boots. She ran out to the stage, and Setara followed her.

Setara grabbed the microphone.

"Hello to you all! This is the first official concert of Broken Vows! I won't say anything, just two words: Flying High!"

She sang like it was her last chance to ever sing again, and she put her heart into each of her songs. When the concert was over, she bowed with her band mates. When they went backstage to meet the others, she broke into tears, and she screamed that she loves Hiei. She jumped into his arms, and kissed him happily.

"Uh… are you okay, Setara?" Kurama asked her.

"Of course! I'm happy as hell!" Setara exclaimed then went back kissing Hiei, who wasn't resisting against it the least.

"I'm happy to see you guys together!" A band member said.

"Yeah, Sandra." Anna said, clinging onto Kurama.

"Hey, let me introduce myself properly." Sandra said, transforming into a little fairy. "Hi all, my name is Sandra Dee, but everyone calls me Venus because of my powers. Oh, if any of you needs help in your love life, just say my name, and I'll appear right there."

"Why, what are your powers?" Botan asked.

"I can control the positive feelings of a person: I make almost anyone fall in love, and I can make them say things they didn't want to say."

"What do you mean by almost anyone?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I can't control our dear Setara because she's feel it if I was messing with her feelings, and plus telepaths would know that they didn't want to say or feel that thing, so using my powers on them is dangerous. And… here comes demonstration!" She called out.

"Why haven't we gone home yet? I just want to hear my Setara scream my name from underneath." Hiei said suddenly. Everyone had a face like this: O.o "Did I just say that out loud! You're dead, onna!" He yelled stabbing the air around him, as the little fairy easily dodged all of his attacks.

"Be patient, love, I'm sure that you'll get what you want…" Setara purred, and Hiei calmed down somewhat, but he was still sending death-glares towards the small pixy.

"You said you couldn't control her." Kurama said.

"I didn't." Sandra said, and everyone sweat dropped. "Don't be mad, Hiei, I'm sure no one will insult you if I'm around." Sandra said grinning mischievously, which caused the others gulp.

"Surely, Setara isn't a shy girl." Keiko said thoughtfully.

**A/N: R&R**


	10. The Look In Those Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

'XYZ' – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 10 – The Look In Those Eyes**

"Surely, Setara isn't a shy girl." Keiko said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she says what she thinks. Now, let's go home." Yusuke added.

"Okay. Hey, Sandra, we'll walk you home, okay?" Anna asked.

"I have no home, Anna… I got evicted today." Sandra whispered.

"WHAT!" Setara yelled.

"I… couldn't afford my flat, so… I got evicted."

"Why didn't you tell us, Venus?"

"Hey, since we're staying with the guys, you can have our house, right, Anna?" Setara asked.

"Good idea!"

"You really would do that for me? Thank you, guys!" Sandra cried happily, her brown eyes shining with tears.

"Now that's settled, where are Marco and Will?" Anna asked, implying the drummer and the bass-guitarist.

"We're here." The two guys said, as they walked into the room.

"Hey, Sandra, do you know you look sexy when you're a pixy?" Marco asked.

"Aw, you shouldn't stare that much, your eyes will drop out, sweetheart." Sandra answered, flying around.

"They're always doing this, but deep down, they love each other." Anna said amusedly, earning a glare from the pair, which she ignored.

"Hey, Setara darling, you still don't want to go out with me?" Will asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Hiei had unsheathed his katana, ready to kill.

"Listen here, Will. You know it all too well I never had any interest in you, and besides, I'm already marked." Setara said quietly.

"What! You're marked!" Will shouted.

"YOU'RE MARKED!" Everybody shouted at Setara.

"WIIIIIILL!" She screamed, summoning her sword. Hiei and her started chasing him around the room. After a few minutes, Setara stopped, and watched Hiei amusedly.

"What do you find so funny, onna!" He asked irritated.

"Possessive!" Setara said, a bit hurt at her mate calling her woman, but smiled nonetheless as Hiei "Hn"-ed, and stopped chasing poor Will.

Soon, they started heading home, and parted from Sandra at Setara's and Anna's old house. The two guys walked off to different directions, and the gang walked on, towards the big mansion.

Once Setara and Hiei were in their room, the fire demon held her against the door, and they started making out wildly.

**(A/N: You know what happened here, don't you? Well, Hiei got what he wanted.)**

"Morning…" Setara greeted, as she woke up.

"Hn." Hiei answered, not even bothering to look at her.

"Hey, what's up with you, you're acting all snappy today."

There was no answer, Hiei just walked out of the room.

"Seems like he wants to be alone…" Setara shrugged then went to eat breakfast.

She found that no one was there, except her, Hiei, Botan and Yukina, because the others were in school. She couldn't find Hiei anywhere, so she joined Botan and Yukina watching TV.

Soon, she started to get worried. She hasn't seen Hiei all day; he didn't even come in for lunch and dinner.

'He must be in that forest… Kurama told me he likes to take walks there.' She thought and walked outside.

**In the forest with Hiei**

'Finally, stupid mating season is over. Damn that onna! I couldn't restrain myself from biting her. She doesn't seem to regret it…' Hiei thought as he walked in the dark forest. It was already evening. 'But what about me? Am I regretting choosing her as my mate? After all… I was in desperate need because of that stupid mating season. Damn it, Setara. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't know how I feel. I don't know if this feeling is just pure lust or… something else. Damn it, stupid feelings, they keep…'

Suddenly, Setara landed on front of him in her demon form. She transformed back, and desperately searched for the fire apparition's gaze, but he kept looking away.

"Hiei? Are you all right?" Setara asked. "You've been outside all day…"

"None of your business." Hiei said, turning away from the concerned purple eyes. He tried his best to suppress his guilt.

"Is it something about me? You can tell me, and I'll try my best to change it… Whatever is bothering you, I'm sure we can work it out together."

There was no answer; Hiei pretended that the little gray pebble on the ground was the most interesting thing he ever saw.

"I can wait. Tell me when you start to trust your own mate." Setara turned around and started to walk away, wiping a lone tear from her eye.

'SHIT!' Hiei cursed in his mind. He did notice the girl wiping away that tear. 'Don't shed a tear for me, Setara.' He thought. He decided to sleep outside that day. And for the rest of his life too…

Setara didn't sleep at night. She was up waiting for Hiei to return, but he didn't.

'Is it possible he's regretting choosing me as his mate? But… he bit down on my neck. I really thought he wanted me to be his mate. Honestly, Hiei, did you even realize what've you done? Because I did.'

Finally she fell asleep at around five o' clock.

A/N: R&R! I'm waiting for 1 review for the newest chapters, and if I get 1 for each, I'll update.


	11. These Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

I wrote that song-thingy. :-)

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 11 – These Lies**

When she walked into the kitchen next morning, she bumped into Hiei.

"G' morning." She said.

"Morning." He answered.

"Don't tell me you've slept outside yesterday?"

"I did. Why is it any of your concern?" Hiei said, not even looking at her. He then walked past her, like she wouldn't exist.

"Hiei, wait! Let's talk it over! What's your problem with me?" Setara asked desperately.

"It's nothing to do with you. Leave me alone." Hiei answered. 'LIAR!' His mind yelled.

"Hiei! Please…" Setara said, grabbing his shoulder. She felt him tense from the sudden contact. He then slapped her hand away, glanced at her surprised face with a cold stare and started to walk away again.

"I don't need you after me. I told you to leave me." He said coldly. Setara just blinked, and turned away, wondering what's wrong with her.

**Next day afternoon**

"Setara put it down!" Anna screamed, as she saw her friend holding her sword pointed to her own heart. 'What have I done?' Hiei thought, suppressing his guilt and slight fear.

"Let me die…" Setara said, looking at her friend, then at Hiei.

The others have just run there, and they stared at Setara. She had a solemn, lost look on her face, which made all of them question in their minds if someone hurt the girl.

Kurama acted quickly, and he pulled out the sword from her hand with his rose whip. Setara collapsed to the ground, and just looked ahead of her. She barely noticed Anna crouching down in front of her.

"You selfish little baka!" She said crying, and with all of her words, she slapped her. "You go on, and want to die? Didn't you think about me? Or the others!"

"Why do you want me to live? I'm just bothering everyone. I'm nothing, but a slut. Just ask my mate… He doesn't need me either." She whispered.

"I want you to live because you're my FUCKING SISTER!" Anna screamed, then ran off. Setara blinked, got up then ran after her.

"Well Hiei… we're listening." Yusuke said, looking at the fire apparition.

'I'll probably be beaten worse than any other time in all my life after this, but… better tell them than waiting till they beat it out of me.' He thought, and sighed. "If you must know, it started a few days ago." Hiei told them how he ignored Setara then he started to tell them about the incident earlier that day.

**FLASHBACK – Hiei's POV**

"Hiei, you will not run away again. I was tolerant until now, but I've had enough!" Setara said silently. "Why the hell did you make me your mate if you keep avoiding me? Wait, I know… you needed me because you wanted to fuck, and now you got bored of me."

"Shut up, you slut!" I yelled in her face and slapped her. She fell on the floor, looked at me for a few minutes, before running off.

**END FLASHBACK – Normal POV**

Everyone was staring at Hiei with wide eyes. Kurama was shaking with anger, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. He grabbed Hiei at the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Hard.

"You disgrace! How dare you raise your hand against your own mate!" He bellowed. Kurama then punched him in the face several times. The others just stared at the Kitsune, none of them dared to stop him.

"Setara loves you, you worthless piece of crap, but you just threw her heart away, and you even kicked into it. And one more thing, Forbidden. Setara is one of the purest women in this godforsaken world, and you tainted her. Keep that in mind. You tainted her with even daring to touch her." He slammed Hiei against the wall some more then he punched him in the stomach.

"I loathe just looking at you. You're disgusting." He let him fall to his knees. "How dare you smile after what you've done!" Kurama yelled, kicking him hard in the ribs.

"You're right. I'm a disgrace. I don't deserve Setara…" Hiei mumbled.

"Don't you dare take her name on that filthy tongue of yours!" Kurama kicked him again then turned away. "I will not kill you, because Setara would die along with you. But if you don't treat your mate, as she deserves it, you'll wish you'd die a dozen times instead. Disgrace." He said then spat at the face of the fire demon. He walked away, fists still clenched, stained with Hiei's blood.

**(A/N: Man, I loved writing this scene! Not because Hiei was beaten up, but because Kurama is so HOT when he's angry! And everyone out there not knowing: HE IS A GUY IN THIS STORY!)**

Yusuke said nothing, just started beating the crap out of Hiei with the help of Kuwabara. Next came Will and Marco. When they were done, Botan hit him on the head with her oar several times. After Botan, all of the girls kicked into him… even Yukina. He passed out and just lied there on the floor.

_Just look into my eyes_ _  
And lie… lie that you remember__  
Whisper sweet nothings__  
Tell me we're meant to be together__  
I wish I could melt your heart again_

_Just look into my eyes__  
And lie… lie that you care__  
Kiss me like you used to__  
Tell me it's real love we share__  
I wish I could hear your voice again_

_Just look into my eyes__  
And lie… lie that you love me__  
Make love to me tonight__  
Tell me it's not just a dream__  
I wish I could feel you once again_

He listened to the sweet song, sung by a very familiar voice. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw black and red blurs around him. He was in his room. He couldn't remember walking here, so someone must've carried him. But who?

"You're awake." The familiar voice said.

A/N: R&R! I never gave the song a title, so I'm open for advices! Some changes happened at the end of ch 9, coz I didn't explain why Sandra couldn't control Setara. Sorry, guys!


	12. Still Loving You

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

The title for this chapter came form a Scorpions song's title.

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 12 – Still Loving You**

"You're awake." A familiar voice said.

"Setara?" Hiei focused on the girl, and saw that her eyes were still red from crying. But she had a cold look in those beautiful purple orbs. "Why…" He started, confusedly.

"I'm still your mate." Setara answered indifferently. "Don't try to sit up. You have five broken ribs." She just looked into his eyes, but not with her usual passion. Just cold, cold stare.

"I see you're awake, you…" Yusuke started from the doorway, but Setara interrupted.

"Forgiveness." She said barely audible. Yusuke just sighed, and left them alone. Tears started streaming down her face, as she started to cry yet again.

"Don't shed a tear for me, Setara. I don't deserve it." Hiei said silently.

"I still love you." Setara said weakly. Hiei's jaw dropped open.

"Even after… raising my hand on you… you still…"

"I love you, baka, can't you hear!" Setara cried.

"I love you too." Hiei whispered. His mate cried even more.

"Hiei… I don't want to lose you! Lie that you love me, please… Lie to me…" Setara sobbed.

"I'm not lying." Setara suddenly stopped crying, but she didn't bother wiping away her tears.

"You do not trust me. Why should I trust you?" She asked then stood up. "I'll be back. Don't try to sit or get up."

She walked out of the room, leaving Hiei alone with his thoughts.

'Damn it all, why was I so stupid! WHY THE HELL WAS I SO STUPID! What have I done to you? Setara…'

Setara returned, and she brought a bottle with her. She handed it to Hiei.

"Drink it up." She ordered, and her mate did as she said. Hiei felt better after drinking it, and found that all his wounds and bruises have disappeared.

"Come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." Hiei got up, and made his way downstairs, following Setara.

Anna put down her tea, and got up. She started to walk towards Hiei then she sped up, and struck her fist forward, towards his face. She then stared ahead with a surprised expression. Setara stood there, holding her fist firmly.

"He's my mate." Setara said silently looking at everyone, letting go of her. "Go eat something." She said, looking directly at Hiei with a cold gaze. This time however, he thought he saw a glint of protectiveness in her purple eyes. He did as she told him, not daring to say a word… especially with Kurama in the room too.

"You're lucky, that she protected you, you little…" Kuwabara started.

"Forgiveness." Setara said quietly. Only this time, there was another voice speaking too. Hiei looked at Kurama with disbelief.

"Why…?" Hiei asked, blinking.

"I got slapped across the face by Setara for hurting you." The fox-demon said standing up. "She had all the right to do so. She's right we should forgive you. Since your own mate has forgiven you for raising your hand at her, we shouldn't hate you for it either. But I'm keeping my words I gave you yesterday." Kurama looked in his eyes, and added silently. "I'm still your friend, Hiei." He walked away, and Setara smiled weakly. She settled down to eat with her mate. The others walked out, and that left only the two of them.

"Setara… I'm sorry." Hiei said, after they finished breakfast.

"I've already forgiven you for that slap." Setara said.

"No, I'm sorry for treating you badly, I'm sorry for avoiding you. I know you regretted letting me mark you. But… perhaps Anna's sword could absolve you." He said.

"She offered me that choice too, Hiei. But no. I've never regretted being your mate. Did you honestly think that I'd regret letting my true love mark me?" Setara whispered. "I told you, Hiei. I love you. Believe it or not, I do."

"Setara…" Hiei started barely audible.

**A/N: YEAH, CLIFFY! R&R! **


	13. Face to face, Heart to heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

'XYZ' – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 13 – Face-to-Face, Heart-to-Heart**

"Setara…" Hiei started barely auidble. "Believe it or not, I love you too." Setara smiled at him.

"I've realized something while I was downstairs for that bottle of medicine. I saw Anna and Kurama embracing, whispering that they love each other. I wondered how could they trust each other so well. Then I heard Anna say: I trust him, because I love him. So, Hiei, I trust you. Do you trust me as well?"

Hiei nodded.

"Then tell me, Hiei… Why were you avoiding me all those days?" Setara asked, again, searching his gaze.

"You know, Setara, you met me in the worst days. I was completely out of my character then. And now, I tried to be myself again, but it seemed like I couldn't do that, because something was bothering me. It was about you. I wasn't sure why I marked you that day. Perhaps it was only lust, or the fear of losing you… I still don't know. But I'm sure that if you really want to be my mate, you have to accept me."

"I like it when you're talkative." Setara said, getting up, and sitting in his lap.

"I don' talk a lot usually." Hiei answered, putting his arm around her waist.

"I know. But you can still be nice to me when we're alone." Setara smiled.

"I can't believe you slapped the fox across the face."

"I did. I was angry as hell, when I found you unconscious on the floor! All that beating for a slap! I can't believe you didn't fight back. Where was your oh so famous character then?"

"Hn." Hiei answered, looking away. Setara smiled.

"You lied to me, you don't trust me!" She whined.

"Oh, shut up, sleepyhead." Hiei said, smirking.

"You can't blame me for sleeping till noon! After all, you make me faint when I reach my climax." She said.

"Like you wouldn't like it… If you wouldn't pass out I'm sure you'd want another round." Hiei said evilly.

"Oh, yes I know, it would be such a big problem for you." Setara said sarcastically.

"Sure, it would be. Listening to your screams for another hour would make me go deaf."

"Like you wouldn't like hearing me scream your name. I bet you can't stand five minutes without a word."

"Hn. Don't be so sure in yourself!"

"Hn. If you don't say anything, you'll be on top. If you do say something, I'll be on top. Deal?"

"Deal."

"But keep in mind, that I can do anything I want." **(A/N: Oh, I love it when strong, hot guys are at the mercy of someone. It makes them even hotter. Yea, I'm crazy.) **Hiei nodded, and so, the five minutes began. Setara got up from his lap, and pulled his chair away from the table. She knelt down in front of him. She started massaging his thighs, while looking into his eyes deeply, and licking her lips. Her hands got menacingly close to Hiei's groin, and Setara found it very much amusing as he gritted his teeth. Finally, she reached it, and started rubbing it through his pants. She smirked, when she heard him whimper as she stopped her actions. She sat on his lap so she was straddling him. She licked his lips, and buried her hands in his hair. She leaned over, and started kissing his neck under his ear. She heard him gasp, but still got no words. She then smirked, and used her ultimate weapon. She moaned and whispered things into his ear. She knew that the fire apparition wouldn't stand a chance against this. And she was damn right.

"To the hell with this bet, I want you right now." Hiei moaned.

"As you wish, but you do know that you lost."

"I don't care." Hiei said hurriedly, and stood up with Setara clinging to his neck, and he held her legs. He carried her to their room, and put her on the bed.

"Oh, no you don't." Setara said when he climbed upon her. She quickly flipped them over, and she straddled Hiei's hips. She looked down at him with lust, and ripped his shirt down.

"Hey!" Hiei protested, but soon Setara feasting on his bare chest held his attention. "Oh, Gods in all heaven!" He screeched when the phoenix-demon decided that his left nipple was edible.

**(A/N: I still don't write lemons. Duh.)**

Hiei opened his eyes groggily. 'Mmmm… last night was such a thrill…' he thought.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." A wicked voice greeted him.

"Setara? How come you're awake already?" Hiei asked, looking at the fully dressed form of his mate.

"Well, seems like if I'm on top, I don't get exhausted. But you only needed a blink of an eye to fall asleep, after I got off you, and settled down to sleep." Setara answered shrugging. "You look hot, when you're sleeping, you know that?" Setara said, straddling him.

"Sure." Hiei answered closing his eyes again.

"I guess you don't want me to kiss you, so…" Setara started to get off him, but he pulled at her waist, and she fell on top of him.

"You stay here." He said, holding her close.

"Wait, we can't just lay here all day!" Setara said.

"Who says we can't?" Hiei asked.

"Well, it's fine with me." Setara answered as she made herself comfortable on her new pillow.

**A/N: R&R! There will be a lemon soon. Be warned.**


	14. The Memory Remains

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, At Vance and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

The title for this chapter came from a Metallica song's title.

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 14 – The Memory Remains**

"Well, it's fine with me." Setara answered as she made herself comfortable on her new pillow.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, Hiei threw her off him, and started to laugh. Setara stared at him for a few moments then started to laugh as well. Setara then stood up and walked to the door.

"Although I love the sight of your naked body, I suggest you to get dressed." She smirked, as she went out of the room.

'She didn't mind I threw her off me. There was no remark, no glare. I guess she'll get used to me finally. Hn. I didn't think that I'll say this once, but… I'm glad I have a mating season.'

Hiei got dressed then he walked into the kitchen to eat something for lunch. He found Setara lying on the cupboard singing along with her radio madly. **(A/N: Yea, she did lie on the CUPBOARD. Freaky, isn't she?)**

"She went nuts." Hiei said to no one in particular then he found some ice cream, and wolfed it down in five minutes. He then put his feet on the table and listened to Setara.

"Hey, you didn't leave me any!" Setara demanded, but Hiei just shrugged.

"It wouldn't have been enough for both of us anyways." He said.

"Hmm… I think I'll go and eat some. Will you come along?" Setara asked him.

"Sure." Hiei said, and looked quite eager to get sweet snow.** (A/N: Does he really call it sweet snow? It sounds so… um… dunno.)** So, they went to an ice cream house nearby, and they sat down in one of the corners. They ordered a lot different flavored ice creams, and they found out that they both had the same favorite: lemon.** (A/N: Dun, dun, dun… lemon…)**

"Hey, Hiei… why did you just stare at me when I sang?" Setara asked, after they both wolfed down their HUGE amount of ice cream. This thought was bugging her ever since.

Hiei shifted in his seat nervously, he didn't want to answer, but he remembered it was Setara, and she most certainly wouldn't laugh at him.

"You captured me… I couldn't take my eyes off you as you sang. I got… addicted to your voice. I felt everything disappear, and I could only see you, I could only hear your voice." He answered, not looking at her.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me why I didn't look away from your eyes for more than a second?" Hiei looked at her smiling face, and again, she stared into his eyes deeply. "I got caught in them, once I saw you. I think all rubies in this world are just red glasses compared to your eyes. Just looking into them is a drug to me."

"So that's why you asked me whether someone can get overdosed by another's presence. Lucky I'm not poisonous." Hiei said then he quickly looked away, and he had a distant look in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" Setara asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just… something ran through my mind…" He said shrugging.

"Really? What was that?"

"Not important… just a nonsense."

"Let me guess… you thought about the day when I was shot." Setara said. Hiei looked outside, and sighed.

"That second… when you were dead… I frosted inside."

"Why are you thinking about this? You shouldn't. Forget it, I'm right here." Setara said, smiling at him. 'Look, who's talking; I still couldn't forget the death of Aiki.' She thought guiltily. "Hey, let's go walking. It's a quiet night." Setara suggested. Hiei smirked, hearing his own words, and they stood up, walking away. Hiei took Setara's hand in his. "I didn't know it was possible, but… seems like I fell in love with you even more." Setara mused. "I love it when you're honest and talkative…" She said.

"I'm trying my best to be talkative, but I can't always do that. I guess I'm not the type. But you went through those terrible things, and you still kept your happiness, you're still an open person. I don't know how you did it." Hiei sighed.

"The music and Anna." Setara smiled. "These were the two things I clung to, these kept me alive. I would've given up if I didn't have them. However, when you came into my life, everything else became small, and only you mattered. That's why… I wanted to die when I thought you didn't need me anymore. But after Anna slapped me, and told me she's my sister, I remembered. I remembered that if I die, you'd die too. I almost… I almost killed you… I can't believe it…" Setara said looking into his eyes. "I'm so sorry… I didn't think…"

"Setara… forget it. I'm right here." Hiei said, repeating her own words.

"I know." Setara answered, as they turned around, and started heading back home.

**A/N: R&R**


	15. Fade to Black

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara and Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, At Vance and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

The title for this chapter came from a Metallica song's title.

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 15 – Fade to Black**

Suddenly a fierce power separated them from each other. Setara found an invisible wall around herself. She tried to transform, but found all her power gone. Hiei desperately tried to destroy the wall, but to no avail. The invisible ball lifted up, and flew away in the night sky.

"Hiei!" Setara tried to shout, but no voice came out of her mouth. She panicked, tried again, but nothing. She tried to break out of the ball, but nothing happened, she couldn't break it with her sword, Judgment either.

As much as Hiei hated it, he had to admit the fact that he couldn't save her alone. So, he ran as fast as he could, to get help. He hoped Setara would hold on. When he got back home, he ran to Kurama, who was yelling after Anna, to come back.

"She got a letter, screamed, and flew off." The fox-demon explained.

"Setara got kidnapped." Hiei said hastily.

"I kind of figured." Kurama nodded knowingly, and they started running.

They got to an abandoned warehouse in the docks. They met Anna, who opened the door silently. They saw Setara chained to the wall. She didn't look up she just stared at the floor, moving her lips, but saying no words.

"Setara!" Anna yelled and Hiei thought. They both ran towards the girl, but an invisible wall blocked their ways. Suddenly, dozens of low-class demons attacked the three of them. Hiei quickly got five of them, Anna got three, and Kurama killed six with his rose whip.

Suddenly the demons stopped dead in their tracks as a dark cloaked figure walked in front of Setara.

"Well, well, well… my sweet white phoenix. I thought you'd never arrive. Though I remember I told you to come alone." The figure laughed manically.

"Let her free…" Anna whispered, raising her blood-soaked sword. "Let my sister free, you sick bastard!" She screamed, lunging at the invisible wall, trying to break it, but it was futile. She fell backwards, landing painfully on the hard floor.

"Anna!" Kurama yelled, running over to his lover. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, so you are the one stealing my mate." The hooded man said, raising the fox-demon to the air with an invisible hand choking him. Then an invisible hand took his rose from his hair and tore it apart.

'I can't breathe… something keeps my muscles from moving… I can't use my rose either… I think I'm in serious trouble for once… Anna…' He thought.

"An…na…" Kurama croaked, before going limp and landing on the floor unmoving.

"Shit!" Hiei cursed under his breath. Anna just stared at the body then at the cloaked man.

"Now, Anna… I need you to erase your tribe. Such an irony, isn't it? Be a good girl, and come here." The man said, stretching his arm out, but Anna just stared at him, still searching for the fox's energy.

"Let my mate free, or you'll die a painful death!" Hiei yelled finally.

"You little shrimp, how could you harm me? Taint me with your forbidden blood, perhaps?" The figure mocked. Setara perched up and tugged on her chains at this sentence. She glared daggers at the man, and shouted obscenities without voice. Hiei glared at him too then he glanced worriedly at his temporarily mute mate. "You can't touch me, but I can easily kill you not even stepping away from this spot. And now…" The man continued, raising his hand.

"Leave him alone, you only need me!" Anna interrupted, stepping forward.

"Shut up, I want to kill him for coming here to ruin our mating ceremony!" The man shouted, slapping Anna away with an invisible force. He then looked at Hiei. He raised him, and whacked him to the wall several times. He couldn't get up, just laid there without a single move.

"Hiei!" Setara yelled voicelessly then started to scream, and soon, her voice came back, as she broke her chains, and set free her demon form. She still screamed, when suddenly, she dropped to her knees, and a painfully shrill voice came out of her throat, piercing the air. The whole building was engulfed in black flames, but it did not burn Anna, Hiei or Kurama. The demons were turned into ash by the black flames. The man tried futilely to protect himself with a wall, but the dark fires burnt it through and smoldered him. 'He's dead finally…' Setara thought faintly as she collapsed and the flames disappeared. The last thing she felt, that she was being carried away.

**Several hours later**

'Shit… my throat hurts! It's fucking BURNING UP!' Setara thought as she woke up in the white hospital room. 'Huh? How did I get here?'

"Miss. Kazejin. Finally you're awake!" The doctor exclaimed quietly by her side.

"Wha…" Setara started, but the doctor put a hand over her mouth.

"Miss. Kazejin. Your friends have informed me that you're a singer." Setara nodded. She wondered why did the doctor speak so silently. "Your throat and your vocal cords are so seriously injured that I can't let you speak louder than a whisper. This involves everything that would strain your vocal cords. You can't listen to music either, because you'd just worsen your state."

"This means I can't sing?" Setara asked disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"That can't be happening!" She said, but again, found the hand over her mouth.

"Listen to me, Setara. If you do as I say, you can sing again in a matter of time. But if you keep straining your vocal cords, you won't ever get the chance to speak, let alone sing. Understood?" The doctor said, removing her hand.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA! Hn. R&R! Oh yeah, I'm evil! Hey, do you want to read a lemon in the later chapters? No? Yes? Tell me, I wanna know!**


	16. The Words I Need

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara, Marco, Will,Sandra, Joryand Anna. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, At Vance and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 16 – The Words I Need**

"Listen to me, Setara. If you do as I say, you can sing again in a matter of time. But if you keep straining your vocal cords, you won't ever get the chance to speak, let alone sing. Understood?" The doctor said, removing her hand.

"Yes." Setara whispered.

"Good. We'll do a weekly control, and see how does your state improve. You have to take this medicine too." She said, handing her a recipe. "I'm sorry, Setara. I know music is the life for every singer… Now, you have lots of visitors here, so I'll let them in." She smiled at the demon then went out, letting the others in.

"Setara…" Anna whispered, sitting on the bed crying, as the others settled down quietly. "We've heard what happened."

"It's no big deal." Setara whispered, shaking her head, and wiping away her own flowing tears.

"Aw, relax, Omega, it will end soon." Sandra smiled at her through teary eyes.

"Taking away a singer's voice… is like taking away the petals of a rose." Will whispered, trying to hide his tears.

"Not letting you sing is like killing you." Marco muttered, stifling a sob.

"Setara… you saved us, but now you have your own life taken for God knows how long…" Kurama started, not meeting her eyes.

"Don't look so guilty, Kurama. I knew what I was doing when I summoned my inner fires." Setara whispered. "I knew that I had to scream the phoenix's cry to call upon them. I knew what it could do to my voice, but right then, all that mattered that you were thought dead, Hiei was being killed and my sister would die soon."

"Why did you summon it? It can be used only once in a year." Anna asked, staring at her.

"Tell me dear wise sister, what else could have saved us!" No answer came, as she looked around. "But where is Hiei?" Setara asked worriedly.

"Don't worry he's okay. He wanted to speak to you alone." Botan said as quietly as she could muster.

"Okay… then, please tell him to come in." Setara said, hugging her sister. They walked out of the room, letting Hiei in.

"You're not allowed to sing." He stated silently, sitting on her bed.

"I know." Setara whispered.

"I don't know what to say…" Hiei muttered.

"Say those words, and I'll be all right." Setara smiled, as he drew her in a hug.

"I'm here." Hiei whispered, then crawled in the bed, and they just lied like that, embracing.

**NEXT DAY**

The next day the doctor let Setara home.

She went into the kitchen to see who was whistling that familiar tune she heard.

"Jory?" She asked, staring at the white haired girl.

"Setara!" She said, hugging the other demon.

"How have you been lately, Jory? I haven't heard from you for a long time!"

"I've been okay, though I missed my brother and the band! Marco told me you're marked! Congratulations, Setara! Who's the luckiest guy in all three worlds?" The young water apparition asked.

"That would be me." Hiei said smirking from the doorway.

"So, Jory, this is my mate, Hiei. He's a god in bed, yes, he loves me, and no, he most likely didn't hear Will talking about you. Hiei, this is my friend, Jory, she's Marco's younger sister." Setara smiled, as Hiei sweat dropped, and Jory coughed muttering a quick "I need more details later!" to Setara.

"Nice to meet you, Hiei." She then beamed. Hiei nodded towards the dark-blue-eyed girl, then looked at Setara with worry.

"It's six o'clock." He said simply.

"Oh, yea, my medicine." Setara walked off, leaving the other two alone.

"Water demon?" Hiei asked.

"Sure! Fire apparition?" Jory asked, nodding, and still grinning. Her answer was a nod too. "Uh… I guess I'll go and find Will…" Jory said, then left. Setara returned soon after.

"Poor Jory. She loves Will so much, but that guy is just…"

"Stupid." Hiei interrupted.

"No, I wanted to say he's blind!" Setara whispered annoyed. "He's my friend, and he's not stupid! Well, not as much as Kuwabaka… who is by the way flirting with Yukina at the moment."

"WHHHHAAAAAAAT?" Hiei bellowed.

"Ow, love, don't be so loud…" Setara whispered, holding her throat with a painful face.

"Sorry." Hiei said. "Are you okay?"

"Sure. Besides, if your sister really likes Kuwabaka, you should let her make her own decisions. Just imagine: how would we feel, if Anna didn't let you near me?" Setara said.

"Hn. I guess you're right. But he had better not touch her like that until she's not old enough!"

"Holy shit, Hiei. When will she be, if she's over a thousand or what? How old am I? I'm only a 15-year-old girl. And what is our favorite night activity? What do you want from her, to swear virginity? She'll do it sooner or later, whether you like it or not. And knowing she's your blood, I'd assume sooner." Setara whispered.

"Look, the lovebirds." Botan grinned.

"My crazy little sister and the annoying, snappy and cocky shrimp!"

"Anna!" Setara whispered, holding Hiei back.

"Aw, you just look so cute together!" Sandra said.

"We came to lighten you up!" Jory grinned.

"Really? You have an odd way doing it, you… uh… um… BAKA!" Hiei glared at Anna.

"That's the only bad thing in me, you can't really call me anything." She smiled.

"Anyways, we came to tell you that we're going to the beach." Botan chirped.

"Cool." Setara smirked. "Then I can show you my newest bikini!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! You'll actually be dressed!" Hiei said, staring as if he saw Kurama stomping on roses.

"Hn. Do you think I would be dressed if I didn't need to? But these young people just can't stand the beauty of bare skin." Setara said annoyed.

"You'd actually walk around nakedly in front of so many people!" Botan asked.

"Of course. I don't have anything to hide on my body. If I would, Hiei's eyes wouldn't follow me everywhere. Am I right, love?" Hiei nodded a bit, looking away.

"I'll get dressed then." Setara said. "See you downstairs. Come on, love." She pulled Hiei after her, to get dressed.

A few minutes later, they came back. Hiei was in black swimming trunks, and Setara was wearing a black bikini, with purple circles on the top, and a script on the panties: "It bites"

"It's just so much like you, Setara." Yusuke said, reading it aloud, and earning a slap from Keiko. Soon, he was running for his life from Hiei.

"Possessive!" Setara smiled, and that calmed down the jealous fire apparition. "I never thought you would be chasing someone else instead of me…" She then whispered to him, faking hurt. They were walking to Yusuke's car, and they were talking quietly, so no one would hear them.

"That's because I can't chase you. You're an easy prey." Hiei answered silently, smirking.

"Are you implying I'm a cheap slut?" Setara asked, looking at him.

"No, of course I'm not… I meant you're not resisting against me the least." Hiei said, staring at her with wide eyes. "What would make you think I implied that?"

"I don't know… maybe because it's true. I mean… you had known me for four days, and I spread my legs for you already."

"Don't think like that, Setara. I was glad you didn't resist me, because that time I'd have done it, whether you resisted or not. It sounds scary, I know, but I was so turned on by you that I couldn't have stopped myself, even if I wanted to."

"Does that mean you would've raped me?" Setara asked calmly.

**A/N: **AGAIN, CLIFFHANGER! I bet you hate me, right? Oh well… if you kill me, you'll never know Hiei's answer though… Which is pretty obvious to me.

**Hiei: **That's because you're the writer, baka. And you make me do things that I wouldn't.

Setara: Really now? You wouldn't kiss me? 

**Hiei:** You keep twisting my words, baka!

**Kurama:** I told you to treat you mate, as she deserves it! DIE!

**Hiei:** Shit!


	17. Just A FunDay

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara, Anna, Marco, Will, Sandra and Jory. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, At Vance and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 17 – Just A Fun-Day**

"Does that mean you would've raped me?" Setara asked calmly.

"Yea…" He whispered, shuddering. 'What kind of man am I?'

"I love you." Setara said suddenly, sensing Hiei's distress. The fire apparition almost fell over at that sudden exclamation.

"I honestly don't understand you, Setara." He said, calming down.

"Well, you have a whole lifetime ahead of you." Setara smiled at him, as they got into the car, and she sat in his lap. She was cuddled into his chest as Yusuke drove to the beach. When they arrived there, they got out, and set down their towels.

Setara dragged Hiei into the water, and they swam a lot, kissing every now and then. After an hour, they went to lie on their towels.

"Um… Setara…" Hiei started, blushing a bit.

"Yeah?" The demoness asked.

"I just wondered… how do you do that you don't get… pregnant…"

"Oh! Well, I can't do anything about that. I can only get pregnant after my twentieth birthday. So we'll just have to wait." She explained.

"Yea…" Hiei said, looking away.

"Hey, sweetie! Why don't you join me in the water? I'm sure I could entertain you more than this little shrimp here." A guy said, winking at Setara.

"Hm, do you think so? Well, then tell me, why do you need your socks to make it look bigger?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him, as Hiei glared at the guy. The thug stared, then walked away.

"I'll have you, sweetie!" He called back. He soon returned with three other guys.

"I guess you didn't catch the hint. Leave us alone." Setara said.

"Don't be so snappy, sweetheart. Come with us." The guy said, aiming for her arm. Soon, he was thrown into a trashcan nearby. Hiei growled menacingly at the passed out guy, fists clenched, standing protectively in front of his mate. His eyes flashed a different shade of crimson red as he stepped forward. The other three guys freaked and ran away as they saw that lethal look. All of Hiei's muscles were incredibly tense, but he relaxed as soon as Setara put her hands on his shoulder.

"Relax, love…" She whispered calmingly into his ear. Hiei sighed, and took her hand in his. He settled down on the towel and pulled her into his lap, embracing her tightly.

"It feels good, being protected…" Setara mused, caressing his arm around her. Hiei kissed her mark and glared at the trashcans.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at the singer. She smiled, and kissed him gently.

"I'm fine, love. It's good to know that there's a safe place I can run to." She added. Hiei smiled to himself.

"Let's go back swimming, okay?" Setara said, and he nodded. They had fun all afternoon, ate a lot of sweet-snow and it was already dark when the manager threw them out.

After they got home, Setara went to have a shower to clean all the salt off her. She was washing her hair so she couldn't hear that someone crept into the bathroom. She only felt that someone stepping into the shower behind her. She turned around, only to see…

**END CHAPTER! Oh, yea, I'm evil! No, not that much. Sorry for the interruption.**

"Gosh, Hiei, you scared me." She said smiling. He didn't answer; he just started to kiss and gnaw her neck, as he held her against the shower wall. Setara moaned with delight, as Hiei went lower and lower. She screeched loudly when her mate reached her nipple then she started to cough violently, and Hiei stopped, as he felt her shaking. She spat a little blood, and he looked into her eyes with slight guilt in his crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you okay, Setara?" He said, embracing her tenderly.

"Yea… I'll be all right. I have to take my medicine now." Setara whispered, nodding.

They dried themselves then they walked back into their room. Hiei settled down only after watching his mate climbing into the bed. He reluctantly hugged her back as she cuddled into his chest.

"I'm sorry I can't give you what you want…" Setara whispered. Hiei's heart stopped and his stomach sank to his feet.

"Setara… I should be apologizing for making you cough. I should've known." He hugged her even tighter, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Hiei. G' night." Setara mumbled.

"Night."

"Morning, Setara." Hiei greeted his just waking mate.

"Good morning, love." She answered. The fire apparition drew her in for a long and passionate kiss. "Mmmm… I just love to be greeted with your kiss." She sighed after breaking apart.

"I know." Hiei smiled at her. "I love your taste."

"I love yours too. Both." Setara winked.

"Oh, yea… I love the taste of your lips too." He said, smirking her surprised face. "You didn't expect that, did you?"

"Oh, shut up." Setara shook her head.

"Make me." The demon said, raising an eyebrow.

"As you wish, love." She kissed him forcefully, and soon, they were involved in a very big make-out session.

"Hiei!" Anna called from outside.

"He's not awake yet." Setara answered.

"Yea, sure. Now, send him out."

"Sis, we're busy here, if you don't mind."

"Crazy sex maniacs…" Anna mumbled, shaking her head slightly. "Well, finish quickly, I need to talk to him."

"Aw…" Hiei grumbled, getting off Setara. "We're not done yet." He assured, as he quickly got dressed. He walked to the kitchen. Anna was already waiting for him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Listen… today is Setara's birthday."

"What!" He yelled.

"You go and get her something nice, okay?" Anna asked. Hiei nodded and did what he really didn't like to do: he went shopping.

**A/N: So… um… tell me, should I put a lemon in the next chapter, or not? Tell me, is this fic too perverted? (This means R&R!)**


	18. Safest Place to Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara, Anna, Jory, Sandra, Marco and Will. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, At Vance and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

This chapter's title came from Meat Loaf's song, called Couldn't Have Said It Better.

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 18 –The Safest Place To Fall**

"What do you want?" Hiei asked.

"Listen… today is Setara's birthday."

"What!" He yelled.

"You go and get her something nice, okay?" Anna asked. Hiei nodded and did what he really didn't like to do: he went shopping.

Setara walked down to the kitchen, only to see a sign on the door: "KEEP OUT!"

She smiled, and went to eat something in the fast-food restaurant nearby. When she got back, she found the whole house empty. She decided to watch a movie. She popped in Scary Movie, and she laughed her head off. After the film, she went to find Anna. She opened the door of her room, but it was empty. She shrugged, and went back downstairs.

"Surprise!" Anna and the others said.

"Oh, gosh!" Setara smiled, looking at the crowd, and the HUGE strawberry cake.

"Come here, Setara. Let us give you your presents already!" Yusuke said.

"You shouldn't have, Anna! Why did you tell everyone?"

"Because I knew you were depressed, and I wanted to lift your spirit up a bit."

Setara smiled, and started to unwrap her presents. She got a book from Yusuke and Keiko. Kuwabara and Yukina gave her a CD. Koenma and Botan got her a new CD-player.

"Oh, gosh, Anna, Kurama! You're crazy! This costs the whole world!" Setara whispered, looking at the expensive perfume, called Killer Queen. "Well, love, I think you'll go even more nuts around me with this on. Let's see what Jory and Will got me. A pair of boots? With my name engraved! Thanks, guys, I love it. Hmmm… From Sandra and Marco… I got two tickets to Phantom of the Opera, and a sweater. Thank you… and the last one… I wonder who gave me this… Oooh… 'Do not open until nine'. Hmmm, curiosity killed the cat… and surprise as well." Setara smiled, and they all had cake. When the party was over, she went upstairs, with Hiei close behind.

"Well, love, it's nine already." The demoness said, sitting on their bed. Hiei nodded, so she unwrapped the small box. "Oh my god, this is beautiful!" Setara exclaimed, seeing the white-gold ring with a small amethyst in it. Hiei took it from her, and pulled it on her finger, not leaving her gaze for a second. Setara surprisingly understood his unspoken words and feelings.

"Come, let's take a shower…" He suggested in a hoarse whisper, and Setara nodded, still looking at the delicate ring on her finger. She knew Hiei meant this as a correction of their rushed mating. She smiled blinking away her foolish tears.

**START OF LEMON (Sort of) YOU WERE WARNED!**

Hiei quickly undressed, and waited for Setara to join him. When she entered their bathroom she stopped for a second and looked him all over.

"Well, that is definitely not a sock." She said on a lustful voice, and walked over to him. Hiei kissed her on the lips, slipping his hands under her top.

"Love, I want it too, but you know that I'll yell." The demoness whispered with slight sadness in her voice.

"I'll be gentle, so you won't scream out of pain. I promise. Just let me love you." He silently pleaded, gazing into her purple eyes. Setara nodded with a sincere smile so Hiei went back kissing her. He slowly undressed her, taking his own sweet time. Setara just loved every of his movements.

They got in the shower, the fire demon washed her gently then he rinsed the foam off her. When she was clean, he started to grace her mark with small kisses. He stroked her wet body, while licking at her neck. He didn't bite, just kissed. Setara only moaned silently, but she still felt the same thrill when they were doing it wildly. Hiei gently lifted her from the floor, and she coiled her legs around his hips. He set her against the shower wall for support.

"I love you." Setara whispered softly. She whimpered a bit as Hiei entered her gently. He started to move slowly inside her warmth. He thought it will be harder to hold his pace, but somehow he felt like he was doing it as an instinct. He was surprised that not only his mind knew, but also his body felt that Setara needed gentleness.

Setara bit her mouth to keep herself from screaming, and she scratched Hiei's back. He groaned and sped up a bit at the slight pain. Setara tilted her head back as she whimpered, biting her lips more and more. Hiei slowed down, sensing her struggling.

"I love you so much." Setara whispered again. She didn't feel time; she only felt the wonderful safety in her mate's strong arms. She started to feel light headed and she knew she was slowly creeping towards that moment of eternal bliss. They both reached their orgasms at the same time with a slight shudder, and Setara again whispered the three magical words. Hiei didn't pull out of her; he waited for both of their breathings to calm down to a content pace. When he felt Setara was relaxed too, he pulled out, and he kissed her fully on her slightly injured lips. Their tongues danced in a long, hot and passionate kiss. He put her down and embraced her, not breaking their kiss. When they lips parted, Setara looked into his eyes, and again whispered she loves him.

**END LEMON – SAFE TO READ**

Hiei dried her with a fluffy towel then himself too. He carefully carried his mate to their bed; he laid her down then walked to her closet. He got her medicine, sat down next to her, and poured the thick red liquid into a small spoon. Setara smiled at him, and took the medicine. Hiei put the bottle back to its place then walked back to his mate. He settled down next to her with a small content smile gracing his lips. Setara placed her head on Hiei's chest, flung her leg over his thigh as the fire demon embraced her protectively.

"I never knew you could be this gentle… I felt so safe in your arms… I hope it wasn't only a birthday present and we can repeat it some time in the future…" Setara leaned up, and kissed Hiei.

"I just…" He started slowly. "The way you always say you love me… makes me want to prove how much I really care about you. I tried my best to show you all my love…"

"I felt loved more than any other time in my life. I feel so blissfully complete when I'm with you. I love you." Setara interrupted.

"It feels so good hearing it every single time you say it." The demon sighed.

"I know. I love you, Hiei, and I always will."

"I love you too, Setara." He answered, kissing the top of her head.

"You know… it doesn't matter to me anymore if the others know it or not."

"But you were the one so sore about 'taking on in public'. Why did you change your mind?" Hiei asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter until you and I know it. I don't care about what the others say. I love you, you love me, and that's all that matters." Setara smiled.

"You're so confusing sometimes… but I guess that's one point why I love you." Hiei smiled too, as Setara yawned.

"Hmm… dreamland is calling out to me, love. G' night."

"Sleep well, Setara." Hiei answered, closing his eyes.

**A/N: GOSH, MY FIRST LEMON! Yea, this chapter was mushy, I know. But I'm a hopeless romantic, so DUH!**


	19. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara, Anna, Jory, Sandra, Marco and Will. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, At Vance and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 19 – Lost**

_**DREAMSCENE**_

"Anna, why haven't you told me yet that we're sisters?" Setara asked.

"I didn't think it would be necessary. You were happy thinking I was only your best friend." The other girl said, shrugging.

"But still, Anna, I'm happier right now than ever! I have an older sister! I'm not the only one left from my family." The black haired girl exclaimed. She embraced her newly found sister with flowing tears. "I'm so happy to know that we're sisters! I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, little sister." The other laughed crying too.

_**CHANGE IN SCENE**_

Setara walked in a forest, and suddenly, she heard crying. She ran towards the voices, and she found Yukina sitting on a rock. She was crying silently, hundreds of teargems falling in the grass.

"I'm so lonely… I'm the only one in my family. I still couldn't find out who my brother is. I really would like to have a big brother. Even with Kazu-chan, I'm still so lonely. My heart is just aching." She whispered to herself, as she cried even more.

"Yukina!" Setara yelled, but she didn't hear her. She just cried and cried.

_**END DREAM**_

Setara woke up with a start. She stared at the wall in front of her.

"Setara, are you okay?" Hiei asked, sitting on the bed, next to her.

"Tell her." Setara whispered then looked into his eyes. "Tell Yukina that you're her brother."

"Huh?" Hiei stared at her.

"Look, I've never really asked you anything. Just tell her who you really are." Setara asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, I won't." The demon shook his head, looking away from the pleading eyes.

"Her heart is aching so much after her long lost brother. Just tell her, Hiei… please." Setara started crying as she remembered how good it felt to finally realize that Anna is her sister.

"I can't tell her. I'm not allowed to, Setara." Hiei mumbled, hugging her, and rocking her back and forth.

"You're not?" Setara asked, sniffling.

"No, I'm not." Setara nodded her head and wiped away her tears.

"I understand." She said. "It's your life anyways." She got up to get dressed. The fire apparition got dressed too then he walked to the door.

"You are very wrong, Setara." He said quietly.

"Huh?" Setara looked up at him with confusion.

"It's not my life. It's ours." Hiei answered.

"Of course, love, I know." Setara said, hugging him from the back. Hiei took her arms off him, and walked out.

"Gods, did I hurt him that much with that sentence? I didn't mean it like that…" Setara whispered, running out. She saw Hiei disappearing into the forest. She followed, and caught his wrist just in time.

"Love, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that…" She said. Hiei didn't answer; he just stared stubbornly in front of him.

"Let's not play this game again, okay? I'm sorry. I truly am." Setara said fearing the worst, when all of a sudden Hiei burst out laughing.

"You should've seen your face… that utter fear!" He laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Setara glared, as Hiei cocked one eyebrow.

"Make me." He said challengingly.

"You're going to regret that wish." She answered, chasing after his running form. They ran into the woods deeper and deeper. Soon Setara realized that she didn't remember where did she come from.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Kill me if you'd like to, but then you'll never know what happened to Setara, or our dear Hiei. Sorry, it's short. CHECK OUT MY EYES LIKE YOURS FOURUM!**


	20. That's The Way It Is

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara, Anna, Jory, Sandra, KENSHIN, Marco and Will. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, At Vance and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

This chapter's title came from a Celine Dion song's title.

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 20 – That's The Way It Is**

"Oh, shut up!" Setara glared, as Hiei cocked one eyebrow.

"Make me." He said challengingly.

"You're going to regret that wish." She answered, chasing after his running form. They ran into the woods deeper and deeper. Soon Setara realized that she didn't remember where did she come from. She didn't see Hiei either, so she became worried. She glanced around in the dark forest, as she started to hear voices. She heard someone approaching her, but she knew it wasn't Hiei. She slowly backed away from the dark shadows. A thing jumped in front of her, and that's when she realized that giant werewolves surrounded her. **(A/N: Not the ones that transform at every full moon, but just BIG wolves that are known to be man-eaters. Work with me, okay?)** She quickly summoned her sword, as the wolf howled hungrily. The others came out of the woods, and the wolf in front of her backed away and bowed, as a white werewolf walked in front of Setara. The other wolves bowed as well, and the white one howled, as it's gold eyes scanned Setara. She didn't move an inch, as it smelled her. It growled, and it continued smelling her. It licked its lips, and stared into her eyes.

'Geez, look at those fangs! Why the hell hasn't it attacked me yet! They always attack on surprise. Oh fucking God! It's a male!' She freaked, and drew her sword in front of her. 'It's just an animal, why don't I attack!' She still didn't move for a few moments then she lunged at it, but in the last second, she stopped the attack, and jumped away. The werewolf looked at her with confusion in his gold eyes, as he approached her again. 'I can't attack him. He did nothing to me! I don't want to hurt this guy. Gosh, maybe I should tell him to leave me.' Just then, that giant, known to be ruthless beast bowed in front of her and started pawing the ground. He then stood straight up, stared into her eyes, howled loudly, and bowed again. Setara sighed, and crouched in front of him.

"I'm sorry, you must be disappointed, but I already have a life long mate." She whispered then she showed him her mark. The beast blinked, and straightened, hanging his gorgeous head. Setara smiled sadly at the animal, as it turned around.

"I hope I'll see you again." She said, stretching her arm out. The werewolf stared back at it then he approached her cautiously and licked her palm with his rough tongue. "You're cute, you know. Can I name you?" She asked, smiling kindly, and the beast growled still a bit sadly. "I'll call you… Kenshin. How do you like it? It means sword heart." Kenshin growled, and licked her palm again. She giggled then suddenly she heard a voice calling her name.

"Setara!" Hiei yelled, rushing there, unsheathing his katana, and lunging at the giant werewolf. Setara jumped in front of the animal, and blocked Hiei's blade with her own sword. "What the hell, it was eating your hand, and you protect it! Have you gone mad?" He asked, with worry in his crimson eyes.

"He was licking my palm, he wasn't trying to eat me!" Setara answered, rolling her eyes. "Wait, Kenshin!" She shouted, as the horde ran away with the leading of the white wolf. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"You made friends with a werewolf, you know? You're quite shocking sometimes…" Hiei said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, that's just I. And don't forget that he's the leader of them." Setara smiled then smacked her swollen lips over Hiei's and kissed him. "I made you shut your mouth too." She said after breaking apart. They smirked at each other, and they walked back to the house with the lead of the fire demon.

**A/N: Sorry, it was real short, but I'llpost the next chapter soon, I promise!Sorry if you expected a bloodshed, but I just got so fond of our Kenshin that I want to keep him. He's so cute, don't you think? – Hugs Kenshin tightly, and gives a Kenshin plushy for every reader and reviewer – WUW Kenshin! Sooo sweet!**

**Hiei: **Baka writers… they have this issue about falling in love with characters…

**A/N:** Yea, that's why I wuw you too, Hiei-chan!

**Hiei:** Ugh… baka romantic onna

**A/N:** Shut up! DUH! – Goes crying in a corner –

**Hiei:** Damn, you make me feel guilty! Baka!


	21. It's Not About Percents

Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara, Anna, Jory, Sandra, Kenshin, Marco and Will. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, At Vance and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 21 – It's Not About Percents**

**Only about what you believe in…**

"I made you shut your mouth too." She said after breaking apart. They smirked at each other, and they walked back to the house with the lead of the fire demon.

Setara then went to drink something warm, she felt quite cold. She made herself some hot chocolate and enjoyed it's warmth. She took a sip from her mug, and found her throat burning up.

'What's up with me? I can even drink boiling water, so why does it hurt my throat?' She thought, while coughing like hell. She held her throat; she wanted to rip it out it hurt so much. She struggled with the pain; she collapsed on her knees coughing up thick, warm blood. Soon, her muscles couldn't keep her shaking body anymore she landed on her face on the cold floor. She rattled and coughed until she passed out from the pain.

She opened her eyes, and found herself in her bed. She looked to her side, and saw Hiei sighing with relief.

"Thank God, you're awake. It's been a week since you passed out." He whispered. "The doctor said, you're not allowed to speak for a while."

Setara nodded, signaling she understood. She then pointed to her head. Hiei started to read her mind.

'_What happened? I remember drinking my hot chocolate, and then passing out. Who found me?'_

'_I did.'_

'_Oh… were you sitting here for this whole week?'_

'_Yeah… You didn't think I'd leave you alone, did you?' _He sighed._ 'Why do you always need to scare me like this?'_

'_Hey, I didn't WANT to pass out! I didn't know I couldn't bear heat anymore.'_

'_The doctor said you have 50 chance to ever speak again.'_

'_Oh… And how much do I have for singing?'_

'_Only 15 chance. I'm sorry, Setara.'_

'_Hey, love… you will hear my voice screaming your name again, I promise.'_

Setara pointed to herself then put her hand on her heart, then she pointed to Hiei. The fire apparition smiled bitterly.

"I love you too." He whispered. He turned away and wiped away his lonely tear. He then gave the blood red teargem to Setara.

"This is the only tear I shed. I hope it'll bring you luck, and you'll be able to speak soon." He whispered.

Setara held the teargem to her heart then leaned over to kiss Hiei.

She became depressed through the days, and she stayed locked up in her room almost all the time. She only let Hiei in, who was getting worried with each day. He wanted to get back his love, that sparkling, smart, passionate and exciting girl instead of the depressed, worn-out and dull Setara she became. She didn't sleep much at night; she always stayed up to watch the sunrise. Hiei didn't know what was she doing inside that room when she was alone, however.

A month passed, and she was sitting in her bed with a sketchbook and a pen. She was writing another song lyric. She figured that if she couldn't sing, she would write songs for the new album the band agreed to record in fall.

After a month and a half, she emerged from the room, walked into the kitchen. The others were eating lunch, and were quite shocked when Setara slammed the sketchbook on the table. Everyone looked at her fanatical expression expectantly.

**A/N: Oh yea! Cliffhanger!**


	22. My Wittle Wuw

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara, Anna, Jory, Sandra, Kenshin, Marco and Will. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, At Vance and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 22 – My Wittle Wuw**

After a month and a half, she emerged from the room, walked into the kitchen. The others were eating lunch, and were quite shocked when Setara slammed the sketchbook on the table. Everyone looked at her fanatical expression expectantly.

"Fifteen new songs." She whispered. "I need music for them."

"Setara… you…" Hiei breathed, putting down his empty box of sweet snow.

"I can whisper." She smiled, with joy tears in her eyes.

"We'll see to the songs right away, Omega." Will said. Sandra, Jory, Marco, Anna and him got up to get their instruments and compose the songs. They wasn't surprised, they knew surely that Setara would speak again. And they all knew that she put a lot of energy into the songs, so they would put as much energy into composing the music for them.

"I knew you'd do it." Hiei said, embracing her.

"Yeah…" She whispered.

"AWWW!" Came from the others.

"Oh, shut up!" Setara smiled. Hiei was more than happy to get back his Setara. "I wrote a song about your teargem. It's one of my favorite."

"Hey, hey! Hiei cried a teargem for you?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei didn't answer; he just stared into Setara's shiny, teary purple eyes with a smile.

"Aaaah! Run for your lives! All Hell froze over! Hiei cried for a girl! APOCALYPSE!" Yusuke yelled quietly, and frantically ran around the house, followed by Keiko and Botan, who smacked him on the head for ruining the scene.

Setara pointed to herself then put her hand on her heart, then she pointed to Hiei. He smiled more and did the same. He took her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen, away from the curious eyes of the others. He kissed her passionately, almost crushing her small body in his iron grip.

"You are unbelievable." He breathed, after breaking apart.

"What? I didn't do anything." She whispered.

"Of course you did. I missed your voice so much, Setara…"

"I love you, Hiei. Thanks for not letting me down. Now you know me better than Anna does. She rarely realized when I wanted to be alone. Thanks for everything." She whispered.

"You crazy phoenix youkai, you! You always get in trouble, and make me worry myself to death. I think one day you'll be my doom." He scolded her playfully.

"Hiei, you're acting all weird, you know." Setara cocked her head to the side, examining him.

"Who cares, I'm happy!" He said, hugging her again.

"Can't… breathe…" She whispered. He let her go, and he had this strange sparkle in his eyes. "Gods, who gave you an overdose of sweet snow!" She asked, but Hiei just smiled goofily at her. "I'm not taking care of you, and you get yourself ice-cream-drunk. S-T-O-O-P-I-D!" She sighed, and pulled the hyperactive Hiei after her. She sat him down on the bed, and looked him over. "Hmm… what should I do with you now?"

"Hey, Setara." He smiled.

"Huh?"

"Wuw you!" Hiei chibified, and cuddled her.

"Awww… you're sooo sweet!" She whispered, hugging him back. But no matter how strong she hugged, he always squeezed even stronger. "Man, this is going to be a looong day!" She choked. "Sweetheart, let me go, okay?"

"Nuh-uh." Hiei shook his head, and held her even tighter. "You're my wittle wuw." He said.

"Awww!" Setara cooed with her last breath, then she gasped for air. Hiei released her and looked into her eyes with big, crimson chibi eyes.

"Don't you wuw me?" He asked pouting cutely.

"Awww, sweetie, of course I do. You're just cuddling me to death. I can't breathe properly with you holding me so tight." She whispered.

"Sowwy, wuw." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Awww, aren't you just the sweetest thing on earth?" Setara whispered, cuddling him again. He giggled cutely, and gave her another kiss. Just then he un-chibified and blinked at Setara.

"Huh? Why are you cuddling me?" He managed to ask, before falling asleep.

"Now that was weird. But he's my wittle wuw!" She whispered, kissed him, and fell asleep too, with a fully-grown Hiei in her lap.

**A/N: A dictionary for chibi words : P:**

Wuw – love

Wittle –little

Sowwy - sorry


	23. Heat of Love

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara, Anna, Jory, Sandra, Kenshin, Marco and Will. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, At Vance and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 23 – Heat of Love**

"Now that was weird. But he's my wittle wuw!" She whispered, kissed him, and fell asleep too, with a fully-grown Hiei in her lap.

Next thing she knew, she was kissed awake by the sweet lips of her mate.

"Hiei…" She whispered on a slightly delighted voice, as she opened her eyes. She found herself on the bed, with the fire apparition spread out completely on top of her. "How did you… oh, yeah, I was sleeping…"

"Hn, you're always into your dreams so deep. I kissed you nine times when you finally decided you had enough sleep. I could even do you when you're asleep, and you wouldn't notice." He said quietly.

"Well yea… you didn't, did you?"

"No, it's no fun that way."

"Oh… well, then what did you do?"

"I undressed you."

"I guess I was inside that dream deeply. I mean YOU were inside me deeply in that dream." She explained quietly. Hiei blinked and took in what she just said, then smirked.

"Someone's in heat…" He said, running his fingers along her thigh.

"Well, duh, it HAS been a month and a half! And don't deny it, you want me too. I feel you throbbing against me." She squirmed a bit, felt his arousal growing, and smirked too.

"The Hell, I do. A month and a half is a long period of time." Hiei frowned.

"I know it too, duh!" Setara agreed quietly. "So?"

"What so?"

"Will you screw me now, or what?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"You can't scream, Setara. How could I? Do you want to go mute again?" Hiei asked with disbelief.

"Be gentle, like last time." She sighed.

"Yeah… okay." He said, and helped her to take off his shirt. He then dived hungrily for her flesh, but did not dare to bite her sensitive skin.

**(A/N: I'm not writing one again, no way! At least not now…)**

"I got totally exhausted. Mmmm… it was sooo good!" Setara whispered, still panting a bit from the "attack" Hiei gave her.

"I've just realized how much I missed you." He breathed; slowly getting off her after the mind-blowing, two hours long round. He then embraced her fragile, slightly sweaty form and sighed.

"Well, our love is definitely not platonic!" She smiled.

"Yeah…"

"I couldn't quite imagine us at a romantic dinner. I'd most certainly mess something up. That's just not my type." Setara chuckled. "I prefer long, heated nights."

"Surely, you do." Hiei smirked.

"Hey, love…"

"What?"

"Promise me something." She started. "If I get completely healthy again, we'll make love under the night sky. You know, as a celebration."

Hiei looked down at her, frowning. Setara had a look of peace on her face as her eyes were closed.

"I promise…" He answered.

"Thank you, love." She whispered, smiling contently. "Hiei…"

"Hm?"

"I love you." She whispered, smiling. They turned so they could be face to face with each other.

"I love you too…" He said, and kissed her again, messing with her tousled black and purple locks.

"How the Hell do you do it that you're so hot?" Setara asked, after making out for a few minutes.

"Huh?" Hiei asked, looking confused.

"Your skin is like fire, Hiei. How do you do it?" She asked again, curiously.

"I'm a fire demon you know." He answered, raising an eyebrow, as Setara rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that you'd be using your demonic powers just to keep yourself warm."

"Well, I don't WANT to use them, they just… come out, and I get warm when I'm… you know… excited." Hiei explained.

"Oh, goodie… then all I have to do is to check your temperature and if you're warm, I'll know you want me."

"And how will I know if you want me?" Hiei asked, stroking her thigh with his fingers.

"Don't worry, love, I'll always tell you straightly." Setara smiled.

"Yeah, that's something like you…" Hiei trailed off, caressing her absentmindedly.

"I know." She toyed with his black hair at the back of his neck.

Hiei trailed his fingers up her thigh to her side, and Setara sighed happily at his touch. She flung her leg over his hips, and buried her head into his chest.


	24. Please, Let Me Be Normal Again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara, Anna, Jory, Sandra, Darien, Kenshin, Marco and Will. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, At Vance and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts

_'XYZ'_ – telepathy 

"XYZ" – speech

_XYZ_ – lyrics

**Chapter 24 – Please, Let Me Be Normal Again!**

**Next Day**

Hiei was training outside and Setara was taking a walk with Anna in the forest.

"Hey, Anna…" Setara said.

"Hey what?" Anna asked, smiling at her younger sister.

"Why did Aiki convince you into not telling me that we're sisters?"

"Well, she didn't want you to know, because you're more vulnerable with the knowledge of it." Anna said, shrugging.

"It doesn't make sense, you know. You're the one who shouldn't know it; you're the real angel. You're the key, you're the one who shouldn't be vulnerable."

"Yeah, you have a point. There must be some reason why didn't she want to tell you."

"Seeking for a reason, are you not?" A deep, soul-shuddering voice said. "I think you should see the truth at last. It is not just a coincidence that your middle names are Alpha and Omega. You are white and black, light and darkness, birth and death."

Setara summoned Judgment, and fell into a fighting stance.

Anna put her arm in front of her sister then she stepped forward.

"Show yourself!" She said.

"I would rather not." He answered. "You could not figure it, but they do not need Alpha, the beginning, they need Omega, the end. It is said, that the real angel brings peace and birth, but the black angel brings war and death."

"Me? They need me?" Setara asked in shock.

"Clearly, they do not want peace. They want wars and death, so they could unseal the sinful power of Ameretat. The energy of Ameretat is locked away in the clear hearted, so, they have to kill them to have her. They don't know whom they are, so to kill the clear hearted, they need Omega, the end of all to make a kind of… apocalypse. And to make you obey, they will kill everyone around you."

"That… that doesn't make sense! Why do they think that my sister would obey if they killed her loved-ones! That's stupid." Anna said. "Who is this Ameretat anyways?"

"Ameretat is eternal youth… She is the one who stole immortality from humans. And… you know how is your sister when she gets truly angered. I have no doubt that she would release death from her body."

"Bullshit, I don't believe this crap. There's no way it's true, a great seer, Darien, has given our tribe a different prediction." Setara whispered.

"The true prediction was given your parents about their children. But they have told you and the tribe a different one."

"Why? Why didn't they tell us?" Setara asked, feeling that the voice didn't lie.

"What would you have thought of yourself, knowing that you are the living death? Oh, and besides, rumors would have risen about you killing your mother by being born. Which is not completely untrue."

"Then… then who was that man in the warehouse?" Setara asked confusedly.

"Him? He was only a foolish puppet in the hands of your real enemy. But he did not know the real prediction either. He was an old enemy of your tribe and he only wanted revenge for that war your tribe has won. But he wouldn't have done anything, the white phoenix would have reborn just like before."

"A puppet… and he was that strong!" Setara nearly fell over.

"The one who seeks you, Omega, is much stronger than anyone else you have ever fought. Besides… there's only one who can bear the energy of Ameretat." The voice said, then they heard the moving of some branches.

"Hey, wait! Who are you?" Anna asked hastily.

"Darien…" Came the deep voice of the seer.

"Setara? Are you okay?" Anna glanced at her younger sister as she stared at the ground.

"How could I be? Knowing that I killed our mother… knowing that they could kill you any time… Honestly, Anna… how could I be okay?" She asked quietly, still fighting to deny the truth that was obvious now.

"Now, whatever Darien might say, it was not you. It was the other… personality, or I don't know what to call it, inside of you. You didn't kill our mother; she died during delivery. And what if you have death inside of you? Just make sure you keep it locked away, and everything will be just fine." She assured her sister. "Let's go back…"

"No… I… I'll stay here a bit. Go." Setara whispered, walking up to a tree, setting her back against it and lowering herself to the ground. "You can tell the others… so they can be prepared."

"Okay… if that's what you want…" Her sister nodded, walking back to the house. Back there, she explained everything to the others.

Setara was sitting there, not knowing what to think. If she was living death, she should kill herself before things get dirty. But how could she do that, knowing Anna and the others cared about her? Besides, Hiei would die along with her, and that was something she wasn't willing to risk. There was no way out of this; they had to wait for the first move of the enemy.

She heard a growl, but she didn't move, she recognized the wolf. It was Kenshin. He approached her, and lied down, just eyeing her.

"Things aren't going the way they should. All I wanted from life is to be loved by the one I love. I didn't want to have this burden of being the end of all. It may seem that I'm strong and stuff, but it's hard to accept… even for me. I wonder what will the others say. They'll probably act the same as always, but I doubt they won't have fears. What did I do to deserve this? Perhaps… I have to be punished because I killed our mother." She muttered. She then looked at her hands, and jumped up at the sight. Her gloved hands were drenched with thick red blood, trickling down to the ground. She blinked, and it was all gone. "I'm going insane…" She muttered, closing her eyes. She swallowed then glanced over at Kenshin, who watched her moves with concern. "I'll come and visit you soon. I promise." She smiled at him then walked back to the house, where the others waited for her.

Through the remaining part of the day, Setara couldn't keep her mind off the topic of being the living death. She was also spacing out every now and then. Hiei noticed that she was seeking his company more than any other time.

**A/N: Dear readers, we're painfully close to the end of this story. Two or three more chapters I think. Well, this is how things go. Every story has an end.**


	25. Facing Death with no Fear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the YYH characters, thou I own Setara, Anna, Jory, Sandra, Darien, Kenshin, Marco and Will. I do not own the songs either. The credits go to Nightwish, Dream Evil, Evanescence, At Vance and even Madonna. The title came from a Shakira song. 

'XYZ' – thoughts  
_'XYZ'_ – telepathy  
"XYZ" – speech  
_XYZ_ – lyrics

Chapter 25 – Face Death with no Fear 

**Weeks later, in the evening**

Setara has been nervous around everybody, but Hiei. She didn't dare to leave the house, she only went to the forest to train or see Kenshin.

After another hour of intensive training, she walked into the house to find her mate, but he seemed to be out. She started to feel nauseous, as she rushed through the building. Hiei has never left the house without telling her, and she knew something was very wrong. As she was trying to calm down her rapidly pounding heart, she almost bumped into Kurama. She gasped, and grasped at her heart.

"Setara, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing the scared look in her violet eyes.

"Where is Hiei?" She asked, her voice small and desperate.

"He was heading out to see you a couple of minutes ago." Kurama said, and at that, Setara collapsed to the floor and her tears started to roll down her cheeks lazily.

"Setara?" Kurama questioned, as he crouched next to her, careful not to touch her.

"I can't feel him, Kurama. I can't feel him!" The demoness sobbed, trying again to concentrate on their bonding, but she couldn't feel a thing.

"It must be the fear, Setara. You can't focus properly. Relax, and I'm sure you'll find him." The Kitsune assured, but the girl shook her head.

"No, I am concentrating, there's nothing wrong with that, but our bonding seemed to disappear." She mumbled, wiping her tears away.

"That is… because he is possessed by the evil who wants to take Ameretat's power of eternal youth." A deep, smooth voice said out of nowhere.

"Darien!" Setara exclaimed, looking around, but seeing no one.

"Stand up, Omega! You must determine your fate tonight. Find your mate, fight the evil, and die if you must, but keep in mind, if you die, Ameretat's power shall never be unleashed. Make your decisions, and stand strong in the fight for them." He finished.

"Wait, help me find him!" Setara begged, but she got no answer. "Oh, fuck you…" She added in a mutter as she got up, and started towards her and Hiei's room.

"Setara, how are you going to find Hiei?" Kurama asked curiously.

The phoenix demon glanced back at him, smirking.

"Well, I just happen to have a werewolf with perfect senses as my friend. I think I'll ask for his help." She answered and walked on, but stopped and looked back at Kurama again. "Don't come after me. I don't want you to see me die."

"Setara, are you planning to kill yourself?" The fox asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, baka. I will die in the fight." She muttered barely audibly, but Kurama could still hear her perfectly.

"How can you give up so easily? You can even win with all the training you've done lately." He ran after her, and she looked deep in his eyes.

"I am not giving up, fox. I will save Hiei's life, but I must die. If not, there will be others trying to get me to set the Apocalypse free. I'm not that big of a sacrifice in exchange for the world." She said, and Kurama was quite taken aback by her words.

"But if you die, he'll die too…" He said slowly, and Setara gave him a look that said: I-know-that-idiot. Then it struck Kurama as a ton of bricks, and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't tell me you're… planning to… use Anna's… sword…"

"I am." She nodded, stopping in front of the door of the room.

"Did you think about how he'd feel when he saw you dead and your mark gone?" He yelled after her, and she froze in the process of opening the door. Setara stared ahead, as the other's words sank in.

"I'm sure he'll understand." She mumbled, opening the door finally, and going in. She then leaned against it and closed her purple eyes to stop the tears from falling. 'Will he? Will he understand, or will he hate me for giving up our bonding?'

She bit into her lips, walked over to her closet, dressed into black jeans, a black leather tank top, and pulled on black sneakers. She pulled on her leather gloves and glanced at the bed they shared. Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest as she held back her tears. She then shook her head, and walked out of the room. 'He must understand that I love him so much that I'm willing to give our bonding up for his life.'

She walked to Anna's and Kurama's room, and knocked on the door. Her sister opened up, and stared at her as if she was mad. Setara sighed and lowered her head.

"I see, he told you." She mumbled.

"Yes, he did." Anna nodded.

"Will you absolve me?" The younger one asked hopefully.

"I will." The other whispered, glancing to the side.

"That easy? I thought you wouldn't." Setara stared at the white one in disbelief.

"I wouldn't… but I've thought it over… I think I would do the same in your situation." She sobbed, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, sis. You know I have to." The black phoenix smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed, summoned her sword, and held it to the mark on the other's neck. "Absolving… you have the power I need. Absolve her now from the weight of this mark… I beg you." She said, and a bright light beamed from the bite-mark, then as fast as it came, it disappeared again, along with the mark.

"Goodbye, sis, take care of Kurama." Setara smiled, and quickly ran off, before her sister could do anything.

"DON'T DIE, FOOLISH YOUKAI!" Anna shouted after her.

"Sorry, I will…" Setara mumbled to herself, running towards the woods. She felt empty… as if she's lost her insides, as if she could die any moment. She missed the feeling of being taken so bad it made her hard to breathe. She stopped running as an extremely sharp pain shot through her body, making her almost paralyzed. She gasped and collapsed to the ground, her eyes wide with anguish. She supported herself with her arms, panting heavily, her lips dry.

'I love you, you love me, and that's all that matters.' Her own words echoed through her mind, giving her strength to stand up. She stood there shakily, her eyes unfocused, her body burning in the fire of pain.

"I wonder… if he has to go… through all this too…" She mumbled, taking a few disoriented steps. Then her eyes went wide again at that thought. 'Does he suffer too? Did I hurt him by doing this? No, I couldn't bear that… I must… I must save him…' She walked on, and then she slowly sped up, running into the forest as fast as she could, ignoring the enormous pain eating at every inch of her body. "I must… I MUST SAVE HIM!" She screamed out dashing forward like lightning. Nothing mattered to her anymore, not pain, not death, only him, the most precious person in her life.

**A/N: Dear readers, I'm finally finishing this story, I'm really sorry for making you wait so long, but I was kind of fed up with it. I've reread it a few days ago, and I got inspiration again. Thank you for those who read this!**


End file.
